Merteuil & Casanova
by sapiwette
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand deux as de la séduction se rencontrent et... sortent ensemble? Et qu'à la suite de cela le plus grand conflit amoureux éclate, pour le bonheur des spectateurs en mal d'émotions fortes? ... Ben... venez voir !
1. Petite vie nocturne

_Titre :__ Casanova et Merteuil_

_Disclaimer :__ Si seulement... mais nan! C'est pas à moi, mais ça tout le monde le sait...  
_

_Notes :__ Ceci se passe pendant la septième année, on suppose que Harry est parti tout seul comme il en avait l'intention à la base, à la recherche des Horcruxes et que ses amis n'ont pas de nouvelles de lui - du moins pour l'instant._

**Chapitre 1 : Petit vie nocturne**

Il était dix heures du soir, et la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur le château de Poudlard. Les élèves retrouvaient avec délice leurs lits chauffés, éreintés par une autre journée passée dans les salles de classe glacées de l'école.

"Il est 22 heures, je répète, il est 22 heures, clamait Hermione Granger, la préfète-en-chef des Gryffondor, c'est l'heures des premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années d'aller dormir!"

o°O_O°o

Il était onze heures du soir, et le silence régnait dans le château, dans chaque dortoir on pouvait entendre les respirations calmes et lentes des élèves endormies. Dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, la préfète-en-chef ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

_"Harry,_ pensait-elle, _Quand vas-tu donc nous donner de tes nouvelles? Tu n'étais même pas là au mariage de Bill et Fleur... Es-tu seulement encore en vie?"_

Elle soupira. "Et Ginny qui a encore disparu" dit-elle à voix haute.

o°O_O°o

Il était onze heures et quart du soir, et dans une salle de classe déserte on entendait des bruits pour le moins suspects. Des halètements, des gémissements, des bruits de table qui bouge, des craquements. Si on était entré dans cette salle, on aurait vu deux jeune, un brun de 15 ans et une rouquine de 16 ans. L'un dans l'autre, ils faisaient l'amour de façon brutale, bestiale. La jeune fille s'agrippait à la chemise que son compagnon n'avait pas enlevé. Celui-ci avait un bas de pyjama blanc crème tombé aux chevilles par-dessus ses pantoufles. Ce manque de glamour ne semblait pas déranger Ginny (car il s'agissait bien d'elle) si on se fiait aux petits cris qu'elle poussait. Les chocs des deux corps faisaient remuer la table, laissant filtrer dans le couloir d'étranges grincements qui, des années plus tard, resteraient dans l'esprit des élèves comme un des grands mystères de Poudlard.

En parlant de mystère, l'art de la chair ne devait pas en être un pour cette jeune rousse qui montrait une ardeur rare pour quelqu'un de son âge. On aurait dit qu'elle connaissait tous les mécanismes secrets des corps, à voir l'extase de son partenaire. Le jeune homme fut parcouru d'un spasme et poussa un cri rauque, puis s'arrêta de bouger.

"Ça va, toi?" demanda-t-il

"Oui, oui, t'inquiète... T'es le mec le plus lent avec que j'ai jamais couché!" répondit-elle

"Tu... t'en as connu beaucoup d'autres? Des mecs, je veux dire..."

"Tututu" s'exclama-t-elle "c'est une question qui ne se pose pas!"

"Oui, mais t'es tellement... douée! Et... Tu sais, Ginny, je me disais... C'est bien de tirer un coup de temps en temps, mais... Je crois... Je crois..."

La jeune fille l'interrompit d'un baiser fiévreux, auquel il ne pu que répondre et se taire. Une fois le baiser terminé, elle le regarda et lui sourit :

"Les déclarations, moi, ça marche pas. Je cherche pas de relation stables. Si c'est ça que tu veux, trouve-toi une copine. Moi je cherche juste des sensations. Tu me suis?"

"Euh... D'accord..."

"Et pas la peine de rougir! T'es pas le premier à me proposer un truc comme ça."

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la pendule accrochée au-dessus du tableau.

"Il est déjà minuit??? Allez, mon coco, 'faut allez dormir, sinon demain tu seras pas en forme et j'me sentirai coupable de te voir avec des grosses cernes."

Les deux partenaires se quittèrent, l'une rassasiée, l'autre un peu triste de s'être fait éconduire.

Ailleurs dans le même château, un jeune blond de 17 ans sortait sur la point des pieds de la salle de bain des préfets, suivi d'une 4e année aux cheveux noir de jais. Il partit vers la gauche, et elle vers la droite, mais avant de se séparer il lui donna un petit coup sur les fesses et lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir.

"Tu vois, tu pouvais avaler, petiote! Allez, a plus, j'te recontacte au cas où!"

Puis il s'en alla, quand tout à coup il s'arrêta, au beau milieu d'un couloir et se tapa le front du plat de la main.

"Mais quel con!! J'ai oublié de faire mon devoir de métamorphose! Vite, à la bibliothèque! Si seulement cette gamine avait mit moins de temps à se décoincer..."

Il rebroussa chemin et partit vers la bibliothèque de l'école.

* * *

Euh... Un début un poil bizarre nan...? (je me retrouve pas dans mon style, mais qu'importe?)

Dites-le moi quand même si ça vous plaît, et même si ça vous plaît pas, après tout c'est ça aussi la liberté d'expression ;)


	2. Rencontre nocturne

_Titre :__ Casanova et Merteuil_

_Disclaimer :__ Si seulement...__mais nan! C'est pas à moi, mais ça tout le monde le sait... (j'ai comme l'impression de me répéter...)  
_

_Notes :__ Ceci se passe pendant la septième année, on suppose que Harry est parti tout seul comme il en avait l'intention à la base, à la recherche des Horcruxes et que ses amis n'ont pas de nouvelles de lui - du moins pour l'instant._

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre nocturne**

Il était minuit et demi, et toute la célèbre école de sorcellerie était plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit... Cependant, dans la bibliothèque, une petite lumière se baladait de rayons en rayons. Cette lumière se tenait au bout d'une baguette, au bout de laquelle se tenait un Serpentard, blond aux yeux gris, qui regardait les étagères poussiéreuses d'un regard anxieux. Il parcourait les titres des énormes volumes des yeux, cherchant celui qui pourrait l'aider à faire son devoir. Car depuis la rentrée, Draco Malfoy travaillait pour de vrai, personne ne faisait ses devoirs à sa place.

Il traversait donc a bibliothèque, sans savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à éclairer les vieux grimoires. Tout à coup, une voix retentit :

"Qui... qui est là?"

Une voix féminine. Le blond rompit son _lumos_ et se plaqua aux étagères remplies de livres. Il réfléchit un instant. Une élève, la nuit, dans la bibliothèque, seule avec lui... Oui, ça devait pouvoir tourner à son avantage, et pas qu'un peu! Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire mauvais. Une de plus sur la liste de ses conquêtes... Et au Diable le devoir de Métamorphose!!!

Il se déplaça lentement, très lentement, jusqu'à la source de lumière. Il ne vit pas grand chose, sinon une silhouette assise à une table, lui tournant le dos, la tête penchée en avant, sûrement en train de lire...

Il vit les cheveux sagement coiffée en une queue haute dont quelques mèches s'échappaient, et compris tout de suite de qui il s'agissait.

Le Serpentard s'approcha furtivement de celle qu'il considérait déjà comme sienne et lui mit les mains sur les yeux. Elle sursauta violemment et se retourna. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, le jeune homme perdit le contrôle des événements et ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de sa comparse et vit le regarde de celle-ci virer de la surprise à la colère. Une colère noire.

"Malfoy" parvint-elle à dire, les dents serrées

"Salut, Ginny..."

"Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir permis de m'appeler par mon prénom!"

"Je sais, _Ginny_, mais figure-toi que je passais par là quand j'ai entendu le joli son de ta voix..."

"Pas de ça avec moi, Malfoy! Tu crois peut-être que tu arriveras à me séduire?"

"J'ai entendu que des garçons bien moins intéressants que moi y étaient arrivés" répondit-il avec une moue dubitative

"Jaloux?" feint-elle de s'étonner

Il tenta de l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa habilement, et se leva.

"Je sais pas à quoi tu joues Malfoy, mais ce n'est pas avec moi que tu gagneras!"

"Tu sais, Weasley, j'ai un hobby en ce moment..."

"Ah ouais? Un hobby avec des seins, nan? C'est marrant, le mien a aussi une excroissance, mais... entre les jambes."

"Mon hobby n'est pas les femmes, voyons! Je suis un Malfoy tout de même, il est normal que je courtise des femmes..."

"Et que tu les jettes!"

"Tu fais bien pareil avec tes amants, je me trompe?"

"Les mecs peuvent parfaitement se contenter de relations du corps, sans sentiments."

"D'où je dois en conclure que tu es un mec..."

"Faux. Je suis juste moins niaise que les autres!"

"Tu sais que ta réputation baisse? Tu es déjà vue comme une prostituée en mal d'amour..."

"Et toi? Que crois-tu? Beaucoup de filles te décrivent comme un "mauvais coup" cracha-t-elle avec un sourire méchant.

Il encaissa le coup, resta quelques temps muet, et repris:

"Tu veux tester?"

Elle le regarda un instant de haut an bas puis répondit avec dégoût:

"Hors de question!"

"Et... tu veux sortir avec moi?"

La demande stoppa net la jeune Gryffondor. Elle scruta son regard, comme si elle cherchait à deviner ses intentions.

"Les mecs ne font jamais rien sans idée derrière la tête. Que veux-tu?"

"Tu n'as pas dis non! Aurais-je le privilège de séduire la farouche Ginny Weasley?"

"Répond à ma question Malfoy! Que veux-tu?"

"Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir tout à l'heure... Alors voilà mon hobby : j'aime choquer. J'aime être tapageur, hors normes... J'aime frapper les esprits, me graver dans les mémoires!"

Ginny baissa le regard un instant. Elle avait compris. Elle s'en doutait.

"Donc tu veux choquer tout l'univers sorcier en jouant le rôle du prince qui épouse la souillon?"

"Mais je ne t'épouserai pas!"

"Oui, je m'en doute! C'est une métaphore!"

"Alors?"

"Disons que je vais y réfléchir..."

"Excellent! Nous sommes jeudi... Tu me donnes ta réponse disons... samedi?"

"D'accord. À samedi."

* * *

Surpris? Peut-être l'entrée en matière est-elle trop... brutale, mais c'est arrivé dans l'histoire aussi brutalement que dans l'esprit de ce cher Draco ^^

Review(s)?


	3. Réponse et contrat

_Titre :__ Casanova et Merteuil_

_Disclaimer :__ C'est pas moi j'ai rien fait j'étais pas là j'dormais!!!  
_

_Notes :__ Ceci se passe pendant la septième année, on suppose que Harry est parti tout seul comme il en avait l'intention à la base, à la recherche des Horcruxes et que ses amis n'ont pas de nouvelles de lui - du moins pour l'instant._

**Chapitre 3 : Réponse et contrat.**

"IL T'A QUOI?????????"

Tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune de Gryffondor sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le canapé sur lequel parlaient Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger. Cette dernière venait de crier tellement fort que tous avaient interrompu leurs activités.

"Euh... Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien! Retournez à ce que vous faites!" dit la préfète-en-chef

Elle se pencha vers Ginny et lui demanda:

- Tu es devenue folle, ma pauvre! Tu as du rêver! Jamais Malfoy ne te demanderait de sortir avec lui! Ce doit être une ruse pour te mettre dans son lit!

- Non, il n'a jamais agi comme ça... Lavande, Julie, Sofia, Olga, et toutes les autres, m'ont bien raconté comment il a fait pour les séduire! Et jamais, jamais il n'a parlé d'une éventuelle relation avec elles!

- Ne t'emballe pas Ginny! Ne vas pas croire que ce Casanova de pacotille peut être amoureux de toi!

- Je me fiche éperdument de l'amour!

- Ni qu'_il_ va revenir à cause de ça!

Ginny ravala sa réplique et une ombre de tristesse passa dans ses yeux, qui s'embuèrent.

"Touché-coulé" dit-elle. "Tu as perdu, Hermione. Je vais lui donner ma réponse aujourd'hui même. À plus."

Elle quitta la salle commune folle de rage et bouscula un groupe de premières années qui l'invectivèrent. Elle ne répondit pas et continua son chemin.

o°O_O°o

Il était midi dix, et la jeune Gryffondor s'élançait au travers des couloirs de l'école. Elle avait une heure de pause, puis deux heures en commun avec des Serpentards. Parmi eux, un bon nombre de ses amants réguliers, dont un en qui elle avait confiance. Elle lui donnerait un mot pour Malfoy, et le menacerait de le laisser tomber s'il le lisait. Bien sur, il le lirait quand même, et elle se doutait bien que Malfoy le punirait à sa place.

"Pour moi?"

Il était trois heures de l'après-midi, et le prince des Serpentards profitait de la pause dans le parc auprès de ses amis. Un petit de sixième année l'avait interpellé, un bout de parchemin à la main, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

"Pour moi? répéta Draco.

- Oui, de la part de quelqu'un...

- Je m'en doute bien. Viens par là!

Il entraîna la petit à l'écart et lui dit :

"Je vois à tes yeux que tu l'as lu. Quoi que ce soit, quoi qu'il puisse y avoir de marqué dessus, je te conseille de l'oublier. Y'a une fuite, je t'éclate. C'est compris?"

"Ou... oui, oui Malfoy."

Le blond constata avec délice que le sourire avait disparu du visage du sixième année.

"Je peux partir?

- Non. Tu vas attendre que je le lise. S'il y a une réponse à donner je suppose que tu sauras à qui l'adresser. Et te faire discret, évidemment.

- D'accord...

- Et arrête de sourire comme ça, tu m'exaspère.

Il déplia le parchemin.

"Je sais que je devrais attendre samedi. Ce soir, salle sur demande, minuit.

G.W."

Le jeune homme fixa le bout de parchemin, perplexe, puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

"_Revelo_!"

La suite du message apparu sur le parchemin:

"Bravo. T'es plus intelligent que je pensais. Ne laisse pas partir Fabius sans le punir. Je suppose qu'il a lu le message... Il ne faut pas lui faire confiance, je le connais bien. Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir d'une femme pour connaître leurs amants. Mais, s'il te plaît, ne l'abîme pas trop, c'est un de mes amants préférés. À ce soir."

Il se tourna vers "Fabius".

"Dommage pour toi. Tu as été curieux, tu vas devoir être puni..."

Il l'emmena dans un coin reculé du parc et lui asséna une dizaine de sorts plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Puis il le soigna et le laissa partir.

En le regardant s'éloigner, Draco sentit une pointe de douleur entre les côtes.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver?"

* * *

Bien? Bof? Exécrable?

Reviewz?

(Oui oui je fais court, je suis pressée!)


	4. L'autre nom de la Salle sur Demande

_Titre :__ Casanova et Merteuil (ça n'a pas changé...)  
_

_Disclaimer :__ Nan nan nan, c'est pas moi, qu'ai écrit, c't'histoire-là... (tralala...)  
_

_Notes :__ Ceci se passe pendant la septième année, on suppose que Harry est parti tout seul comme il en avait l'intention à la base, à la recherche des Horcruxes et que ses amis n'ont pas de nouvelles de lui - du moins pour l'instant._

**Chapitre 4 : La Salle Sur Demande.**

Il était minuit moins dix, et tout se taisait dans le château de Poudlard. Devant le tableau de trolls apprenant à danser, un Serpentard attendait en silence, dos au mur, les bras croisée, la tête baissée. Il cherchait dans son esprit à définir cet étrange sensation qu'il avait ressenti en regardant Fabius Colque s'en aller en clopinant.

_Jaloux?_ chuchota une voix dans son esprit.

Il chassa l'hypothèse d'un geste de la main. Absurde! Comment pourrait-il être jaloux d'un crétin pareil?

_C'est l'un de ses préférés, quand même..._

Et alors? De toute façon, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était remuer un peu tout ce monde débile, provoquer des remous inoubliables! Il voulait oublier ses angoisses, s'amuser un peu...

_Et sortir avec Ginny..._

Nouveau geste de la main. Il releva la tête, pour s'assurer que l'intéressée N'était pas là.

"Ginny, je te laisse encore deux minutes" murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

_Deux minutes? Vraiment? Et si elle n'est pas là dans deux minutes?_

Il partirait, et trouverait quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer le rôle de la souillon sauvée par le Prince. conformément à son plan.

Mais les deux minutes s'écoulèrent et Ginny n'était toujours pas là. Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans le couloir, pensant à elle, quand soudain un bruit indéfinissable se fit entendre et une porte apparu dans le mur.

"J'aurais du m'en douter!" s'exclama-t-il.

Il entra dans la Salle Sur Demande et se retrouva dans une chambre, dans une lumière tamisée aux reflets mauves.

"Bonsoir Malfoy."

Le jeune homme tourna la tête si brusquement que ses vertèbres émirent un craquement qui résonna dans la chambre spacieuse.

"Tu peux peut-être m'appeler par mon prénom, tu crois pas?

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais ton offre...

- Mais... Et le rendez-vous...?

- Je ne te savais pas aussi impatient... Tu penses bien que je ne vais pas accepter aveuglément. Je voudrais discuter de deux ou trois choses avec toi d'abord. Viens t'asseoir.

Il la rejoignit autour du petit bureau en velours rouge, et se demanda un instant quel effet ça faisait de coucher avec elle là-dessus. La jeune fille surpris son regard.

"Un bon nombre de mes amants connaissent bien ce bureau. Néanmoins, au risque de te décevoir, ce ne sera pas ton cas. On va parler business, Malfoy."

Elle sortit une feuille et dit:

"Tu vas répondre à quelques questions. Si tes réponses me conviennent, il est possible que j'accepte..."

"Je t'écoute..."

Elle inspira un grand coup. C'était la meilleure façon de commencer un dialogue difficile.

"Combien de temps comptes-tu rester avec moi?

- .... Je sais pas trop... Le temps que les journaux people se refroidissent...

- D'où ma deuxième question : Qu'est-ce que je gagnerais à sortir avec toi?

- Ben... Déjà, une réputation en or, des relations un peu partout, des articles de journal...

- Ok, mais _concrètement_?

- En tant que petite amie officielle, tu auras des cadeaux de ma part, des moments inoubliables etc...

- D'accord, et enfin ma dernière question : pourrons-nous avoir encore des amants pour moi, et des maîtresses pour toi?

- J'y ai pensé, et je crois que oui, mais ceux en qui on a confiance, parce que...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, le coupa Ginny, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne peut faire confiance à personne!

- C'est vrai... Eh bien, c'est comme tu veux. Du moment que personne ne sait que c'est bidon..."

Elle se leva et contourna le bureau, de façon à être derrière Draco qui leva la tête vers elle et fit un geste pour se lever. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du Serpentard pour l'en empêcher, et commença à effectuer des cercles avec ses doigts.

"On n'a plus qu'à... Signer le contrat..."

Elle déposa un léger baiser dans le cou de son partenaire qui frissonna. Elle avait su d'emblée ce dont il avait besoin : de douceur et de tendresse. Son expérience lui avait permis d'apprendre bien des choses à l'égard des "mecs" comme elle les appelait. Elle savait déceler au premier regard le genre de fantasmes de ses partenaires et ne se trompait que rarement, et de peu...

Après avoir posé ses lèvres sur la peau douce du cou de Draco, elle enfouit son visage dans les cheveux blonds et fins, frottant sa joue tout doucement. Lui, les yeux écarquillés, ne comprenant rien, s'agrippait au bureau, envahi par un flot de sensations nouvelles. Quelle différence avec la brutalité habituelle de ses relations! Il ignorait que la douceur pouvait faire autant de bien...

Elle se pencha encore plus en avant en attrapa le bas de la chemise du Serpentard, qui se laissait complètement faire, et la lui enleva. Puis elle pris l'une des mains du jeune homme et l'entraîna vers un lit luxueux.

Elle s'allongea sur le dos tout en se tortillant pour enlever son jean ; puis, d'un geste théâtral, elle jeta sa chemise de coton. Devant le spectacle du magnifique corps ondulant devant lui, Draco se réveilla d'un coup, alarmé par la soudaine impression que ses vêtements étaient trop serrés au niveau de son bas-ventre.

Il la désirait, et à la douceur succéda la pulsion de sauvagerie qui lui intimait de satisfaire cette envie là, tout de suite.

Alors qu'il commençait à enlever sa ceinture, elle se redressa et l'enlaça à la taille. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait, étant habitué aux petites pudiques dont il disposait comme il voulait.

Le jeune fille, sans lui adresser le moindre regard, l'embrassa sur le torse, puis descendit jusqu'au nombril, traçant une ligne de baisers. De nouveau les bras ballants, Draco se retrouva en proie à une sensation jusqu'alors inconnue. Il soupira, les yeux mi-clos, et entoura la tête rousse de ses bras.

Ginny, le front contre le bassin de son "partenaire de jeu", entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon noir de ses doigts agiles. Elle le lui enleva, découvrit un boxer noir tendu, et se rendit compte à nouveau qu'elle avait vu clair. Elle savait ce qui lui fallait. Elle leva la tête et dit avec un sourire :

"Nous voilà à armes égales... Tu sais qu'on appelle aussi cette salle la Pièce Va-Et-Viens?"

Il rougit et se pencha vers elle.

* * *

J'attends avec impatience votre avis!!

Humblement vôtre, Sapiwette.


	5. Falling in love

_Titre :__ Casanova et Merteuil_

_Disclaimer :__ Je vous annonce officiellement que ces persos sont à mouahaha!!!! Hein? Comment ça "Rowling"? Ah? Ah bon... Bon ben alors non... Ben c'est pas à moi... Mshmumblmumbl....  
_

_Notes :__ Ceci se passe pendant la septième année, on suppose que Harry est parti tout seul comme il en avait l'intention à la base, à la recherche des Horcruxes et que ses amis n'ont pas de nouvelles de lui - du moins pour l'instant._

**Chapitre 5 : "Falling in Love"**

_NOUVELLES EXCLUSIVES DES PEOPLE DU MONDE DES SORCIERS :_

_PREMIÈRE PAGE : LA PETITE AMIE OFFICIELLE DE DRACO MALFOY EST UNE WEASLEY!!! _

_Ceci n'est pas une blague, l'héritier des Malfoy sort avec Ginny weasley, la benjamine de la famille Weasley._

_Pourtant, chacun sait que ces deux familles se détestent! Serait-ce un _Roméo et Juliette_ sorcier???_

"Regarde, ma puce : on parle de nous..."

Sous les regards curieux de tous les élèves de Poudlard, Ginny Weasley et Draco Malfoy se bécotaient tendrement sur un banc dans le parc. Le couple tenait un magazine à sensations, à peu près le même que celui que chaque personne de l'école avait tenu ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ses mains dans la journée.

"Content de toi Draco? demanda la Gryffondor.

- Et comment! Regarde-moi ça, on est en couverture! Ha ha! Mon père va être furax, sans oublier le Professeur Snape!!

- Et ça te fait rire? s'étonna-t-elle"

Il devint soudain sérieux :

"Ginny, je peux te confier un secret?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle, décontenancée.

- Mais je ne sais pas... Oh et puis zut, à toi je peux bien te faire confiance! Après tout, nous sommes ensemble, n'est-ce pas?

- Depuis hier, oui...

- Pour les médias, c'est depuis la rentrée, ne l'oublie pas!

- Bref, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

- Euh... En fait, Ginny... Tu vois, si je fais tous ces remous, c'est parce que... parce que je mshmbl... (on devrait officialiser la _maladie du mshmbl_ vous croyez pas? Et en plus c'est contagieux!!! NdlA)

- Tu quoi???

- Parce que je... j'ai peur."

Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète, et lui demanda de quoi il avait peur.

"C'est pourtant simple , dit-il d'un ton résigné, je suis le fils du plus grand mangemort de la planète, et d'ici peu le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même me demandera de rejoindre ses rangs. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est un secret pour personne! Toujours est-il que moi, je n'en ai pas la moindre envie! Alors pour ne pas penser au futur, jusque là, je couchait avec des filles, mais maintenant je fais la une du _Magic People_ et à vrai dire ça comble parfaitement ma peur!"

Sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune fille se pencha et l'embrassa. Il la regarda, surpris, et sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

"C'est la première fois qu'on s'embrasse... remarqua le jeune homme.

- Ému?

- Un peu, répondit-il en souriant

- Et... Pour Fabius?

- T'inquiète, il risque pas de dire quoi que ce soit! Je lui ai bien fait comprendre que s'il parlait...

- J'étais sûre que tu le ferais bien!"

Elle sortit un livre de son sac et se plongea dans la lecture. Draco la regarda un instant, se laissant à admirer l'auréole rousse de sa petite amie, ou plutôt sa _crinière_ rousse, pourtant sagement coiffée. Il se souvenait de leur première et unique nuit, ses cheveux étendus autour de son visage marqué par le plaisir, et se mit à rougir, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. La première avait été quand elle avait fait cette insinuation sur le deuxième nom de la Salle Sur Demande. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça, mais à bien y réfléchir il s'en fichait. Il était content : tout fonctionnait comme il en avait eu envie.

"C'est quoi ton livre?

- Ça s'appelle _Les Liaisons Dangereuses_. C'est un moldu qui l'a écrit il y a... environ trois cent ans...

- Et ça parle de quoi? Je t'ai entendue ricaner...

- C'est au moins la treizième fois que je le lis, et à chaque fois je ris! En fait, c'est assez compliqué, mais en résumé c'est l'histoire d'une femme géniale qui est excellente au jeu de la manipulation et de la séduction... La Marquise de Merteuil, c'est son nom...

- C'est moi en féminin...

- Quelle modestie! Non, toi tu serais plutôt Don Juan ou... Casanova!

- C'est qui, ça?

_- _Un séducteur invétéré.

- J'aime bien son nom... Et pourquoi aimes-tu autant cette Merteuil?

- Elle manipule tout le monde, elle est cruelle et sans pitié, je trouve ça formidable!

- Tu es sûre que tu devais aller à Gryffondor à la base?"

Ils éclatèrent de rire, ignorant que leur petit bout de bonheur allait être sérieusement amoché d'ici peu de temps..

* * *

Qui a parlé de sadisme????

C'est du suspens, bande d'ignares!!

Et je parle comme je veux d'abord!!

...

Nan, rangez tout de suite cette camisole!!!

...

...

AU SECOUUUUUR!!!!!!


	6. Celui Dont On Ne Parle Plus

_Titre :__ Casanova et Merteuil_

_Disclaimer :__ Si seulement..._

_Notes :__ Ceci se passe pendant la septième année, on suppose que Harry est parti tout seul comme il en avait l'intention à la base, à la recherche des Horcruxes et que ses amis n'ont pas de nouvelles de lui - du moins pour l'instant._

**Chapitre 6 : Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Parle-Plus.**

"Ginny, est-ce vrai? Tu sors avec ce salopard???"

Un froissement de papier se fait entendre. Un journal roule en dehors de la tente plantée au beau milieu de la forêt de Meridwell. Un grognement de mécontentement filtre au travers de la toile.

"J'ai à peine le dos tourné et elle fricote avec le pire mec qui soit! C'est pas possible..."

Dans cette tente, le Survivant himself se sert une tasse de café et rejoint le plan de travail sur lequel des tas et des tas de journaux sont entassés, certaines pages volantes sont épinglées aux murs, des parties encadrées en rouge, d'autres griffonnées d'une écriture fine. Harry Potter sort le bras de la tente, juste le temps de ramasser le journal froissé et de le ramener contre lui. En première page, la photo de deux jeunes étincelants, la fille aux cheveux roux jetant un regard souriant aux photographes, emmitouflée dans un manteau chaud et long, et lui, ce blond qu'il hait tant, un large sourire aux lèvres, serrant pas la taille sa petite amie.

_Un faux sourire_, pense Harry.

Puis juste après :

_Tu aimerais bien..._

Il secoue la tête : pas la peine de s'emmerder avec une histoire qui ne le regarde pas. Qui ne le regarde plus. Néanmoins il n'arrive pas à détacher son regard de ce couple. Ils vont si bien ensemble...

_Trop bien, même..._

Il doit arrêter de se faire des idées. Ginny a trouvé un remplaçant. Elle ne l'aime peut-être pas, finalement...

_C'est toi qui l'as quittée!_

Oui, mais... et ce baiser, juste avant son départ, le jour de son anniversaire? Elle ne _pouvait_ pas l'avoir oublié!!!

_Elle est passée à autre chose, et toi tu est coincé entre le passé et le futur..._

Il décide de laisser tomber, et retourne auprès de ses notes, la tasse de café toujours à la main. Il feuillette un autre journal du même type que _Magic People_ et son regard s'accroche au titre d'un article :

_OÙ EST CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-PARLE-PLUS???_

_Depuis l'enterrement du Professeur Dumbledore; on n'entend plus parler de Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Héros du monde magique. Que lui est-il arrivé? Aurait-il disparu? Selon nos sources, il se serait volatilisé la veille de ses dix-sept ans, profitant de sa majorité pour rester introuvable. Et la jeune Ginny Weasley, qui anciennement était sa petite amie, a rejoint le camp des Serpentards. En effet, la jeune Gryffondor ne passe presque plus de temps avec les autres de sa maison!_

_"Elle passe son temps avec ces serpents!!" s'exclame, navrée, Julie Bergson. "Avant on était souvent ensemble, juste histoire de passer le temps, même quand elle sortait avec Potter, mais maintenant... Franchement, je me demande ce qu'elle lui trouve!!"_

_Peut-être ces révélations feront appel au cœur du noble Harry Potter qui viendra la sauver des griffes de son petit ami... Une guerre du cœur? Seul l'avenir nous le dira..._

Il reste le regard fixé sur une photo de lui, deux ans plus tôt. "_appel au cœur"... "guerre du cœur"_...

...

?

_Ginny, est-ce cela? Est-ce un appel?_

Son cœur loupe un battement et Harry doit s'asseoir pour ne pas s'étaler par terre de tout son long. Il réfléchit. Lui aussi il se demande ce que Malfoy a plus que lui.

_Une présence. Toi tu n'existes pas. Tu n'es pas là. Lui, si._

Pas là? Ah bon, pas là??? Eh bien, il a fait son choix : Ginny lui appartient! Et il va la chercher. Désormais, pour elle, il sera là.

* * *

L'ambiance risque d'être explosive!! Niahaha!!!!!

Hein? Ah oui pardon, je bave... Nan nan, je n'ai pas lla rage rassurez-vous! Oui, c'est parfaitement normal!

Bon, et si on parlait review?


	7. Vie de Couple

Chapitre 7 : Le couple parfait.

"Alors, heureuse?"

Allongés dans un lit aux draps de soie, nus, Draco Malfoy et Ginny Weasley se remettaient tranquillement d'une nuit d'amour particulièrement mouvementée.

"Tu ne perd rien à ta réputation Draco! Tu es un excellent... _partenaire_...

- Et comme petit ami, je suis comment?

- Absolument charmant!"

Ils rirent un peu et le silence retomba. Le jeune homme avait l'air un peu gêné, comme s'il hésitait à dire quelque chose.

"Euh... Ginny, à propos de partenaire... euh...

- J'en crois pas mes yeux! Draco Malfoy qui bégaye! Nan, j'plaisante. Alors, à propos de partenaire?

- Euh... Tu as gardé euh... tous tes "partenaires" depuis qu'on est ensemble?"

Ginny le regarda sans comprendre, puis éclata de rire.

"Allons Draco, tu sais bien qu'on est libres, non? Personnellement j'ai gardé les meilleurs...

- Ils sont meilleurs que moi?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, toi tu es hors catégorie, mais eux, j'accomplis leurs fantasmes, et c'est tellement... je sais pas, tellement différent...

- Moi je n'ai personne d'autre que toi pour l'instant... Toutes les filles me fuient... Mais c'est pas grave, tu me suffit, tu sais...

- Ah mais tu sais, c'est prouvé scientifiquement que n'avoir qu'un seul partenaire sexuel nuit à la santé! Il faut se diversifier!

- Mais tu es bien meilleure que toutes ces pimbêches que je baise parfois sans même connaître leur nom!"

Il se retourna, contrarié, les sourcils froncés. Ginny alla à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui et entoura ses épaules de ses bras.

"Draco, s'il te plaît, ne te mets pas en colère, ça m'embêterait qu'on ait notre première dispute de couple alors que ça ne fait en vrai que 3 semaines qu'on est ensemble..."

Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la douce voix de sa petite amie, puis s'endormit dans les bras de celle-ci. Ginny l'allongea sur le drap et posa sa tête contre le torse de son amant. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire. Était-elle amoureuse de lui? Non, elle ne le pensait vraiment pas. Mais il lui inspirait de la compassion et de la pitié, et puis... et puis il lui permettait un peu d'oublier celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur...

Sous elle la respiration de Draco se fit haletante. Elle releva la tête, poussa les mèches qui lui obstruaient la vue, et fixa le visage de Draco. Il avait l'air de souffrir. Elle eut soudain l'étrange impression que son cœur loupait un battement.

_Ne vas pas tomber amoureuse, Ginny. Sinon tu vas encore être victime de désillusions._

Elle reposa sa tête sur le torse chaud de Draco et lui caressa les cheveux du bout des doigts.

"Non... Non... Pitié... Non..."

Il murmurait des paroles sans lien mais très claires : il faisait un cauchemar. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'essayer de le rassurer. Elle approcha sa bouche de celle du jeune homme et murmura :

"Là, là Draco, je suis là... Ne t'inquiète pas,je suis là... Tout va bien mon amour... Tout va très bien..."

_Depuis quand tu l'appelles "mon amour"?_

Depuis qu'elle en avait envie. Elle ne voulait pas faire semblant!

Les yeux fixés sur les paupières baissées de son amant, la jeune sorcière continuait de murmurer des paroles sans sens, de ceux qu'on dit à un enfant apeuré, et peu à eu il sembla se calmer...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors qu'elle l'embrassait. Il paraissait surpris.

"Mmmmm?

- Quoi? J'ai pas compris, tu devais avoir quelque chose dans la bouche... dit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

- Mais... pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi?

- Pourquoi tu m'as aidé? Je... Oui, je faisais un sacré cauchemar, et tu es venue dans mon rêve... Pourquoi?

- Je sais pas... Peut-être que je ne voulais pas que mon _petit ami_ reste bloqué dans un cauchemar..."

Voili voilou, la suite ; c'est un tout petit chapitre je sais, mais j'ai récemment pris les choses en main, et j'ai continué après pas loin d'un an de silence. Aussi, ne soyez pas étonnés, mes chers lecteurs, que mon écriture ait changé du tout au tout entre un chapitre et un autre. Si cela vous dérange, n'hésitez pas : je suis prête à réécrire entièrement ma fic' !

Sapiwette.


	8. Une Rumeur

Chapitre 8

Depuis une semaine, des rumeurs circulent à travers Poudlard. On raconte que le Survivent, l'Élu, serait en marche pour revenir au château. Deux camps se sont formés en sept jours : ceux qui y croient, et ceux qui n'y croient pas.

Ginny Weasley faisait en toute apparence partie du second. Non, non et non, elle n'écoutait pas cette stupide rumeur qui prétendait qu'_il_ allait revenir. C'était stupide d'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il allait revenir, et, de plus, que sa venue soit annoncée alors qu'il avait passé tout ce temps à se cacher... Non vraiment c'était absurde!

Néanmoins...

Néanmoins elle repensait à la _véritable_ raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté de _sortir_ et non pas juste de _coucher_ avec Draco, cette raison enfouie au plus profond d'elle-même, cette intime conviction typiquement féminine qui lui avait soufflé de sortir avec le pire ennemi de celui qu'elle aimait, puisque la jalousie agit comme un aimant à homme...

Mais _il _ne pouvait pas être de retour! C'était insensé!

...°...

"Ça va Ginny? T'a pas l'air en forme ces jours-ci... Ni le jour ni la nuit, d'ailleurs... C'est à cause de tes autres amants? Ils t'épuisent, c'est ça? Ou alors c'est ma faute? Dis, tu t'es disputée avec une amie? Ginny? Ginny, parle-moi s'il te plaît! Explique-moi ce qui t'arrive..."

La jeune rousse tourne la tête vers son amant, et lui fit un petit sourire qui sonnait affreusement faux par rapport à ses cernes et son regard fatigué.

"Non non, ne t'en fait pas... Tu n'y es pour rien... Ni mes autres amants... De toute façon je n'en ai plus que deux en plus de toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela me fatiguerait-il..."

Le Serpentard la dévisagea quelques secondes, puis soupira profondément.

"Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Je sais que ce n'est pas ça. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu es dans cet état... Même les Serpentards ont le sens de la déduction...

- Ah? Et qu'est-ce qui me met dans... cet état, comme tu dis?

- Il va revenir, n'est-ce pas? Potter, ton cher Potter, il va revenir pour toi. Du moins, c'est ce que tu te dis depuis que ces bruits courent de classe en classe. Depuis une semaine tuas l'air étrangement fatiguée, tu remue dans ton sommeil... Bon sang Ginny, tu crois quoi? Que je suis aveugle?"

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent sous l'effet du choc. Ainsi il avait deviné...

"Alors c'est vrai, lui dit Draco d'un air dépité, tu penses réellement qu'il va revenir et t'emmener loin avec lui, comme dans les contes pour les enfants moldus? _C'est ça?_ Et moi alors?"

Il s'arrêta, haletant, déglutit bruyamment, puis quitta le lit et se rhabilla. Sa chemise blanche adhéra à sa peau encore trempée par la sueur due à l'amour, mais il ne sembla pas s'en indisposer. Après voir lacé ses chaussures, il empoigna sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie de la Salle sur Demande où ils avaient pris l'habitude de se voir fréquemment. Il posa sa main sur le bouton de la porte, les traits du visage durcis, et soudainement s'arrêta. Derrière lui, un bruit de sanglot et de draps qui se froissent. Il comprit qu'elle était en train de pleurer.

Dans son esprit, tout s'embrumait. Que devait-il faire? Ginny, cette Ginny si forte, si... indestructible, comment pouvait-elle pleurer juste _à cause de lui_? Car il n'en avait aucun doute, c'était bien lui et lui seul la cause de ces larmes. Mais habituellement, quand une fille pleurait, il partait. Jamais il ne s'était arrêté. Jamais il ne s'était stoppé de la sorte.

Un autre froissement de draps, les petits claquements que font les pieds nus contre le sol, et une pression soudaine autour de lui. Elle l'étreignait, de toutes ses forces. Il sentait sa joue mouillée qui se frottait contre son dos, il entendait ses sanglots et grimaçait à chacun d'eux. Il se sentait foutrement mal à l'aise.

"Et si... dit Ginny d'une petite voix, et si c'était vrai? Je veux dire... et s'_il_ venait vraiment, et si c'était pour moi?"

La fin de la phrase se perdit dans les aiguës, néanmoins Draco compris et il sentit une violente douleur dans le creux de sa poitrine. Comme si quelqu'un avait décidé de lui arracher son cœur à vif.

"Et si c'était le cas? répondit-il froidement. Tu partirais avec lui?"

Un sanglot suivi d'un reniflement lui répondit.

"Ginny? S'il revenait pour toi, pour te reprendre, tu le laisserais t'emmener?

- Je... Je sais pas..."

Elle s'effondra à même le sol, à genoux, et pleura encore plus bruyamment, criant à moitié, se mit à tousser, puis elle étendit les bras jusqu'aux chevilles de Draco. Celui-ci, déstabilisé, ne sut que faire. Il ne réfléchit pas et se pencha vers elle.

"Écoute, lui dit-il d'un ton plein d'une étrange douceur, si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'une rumeur. Mais si ça n'en est pas une, et qu'il revenait vraiment, eh bien..."

Il se tut, réfléchissant à la meilleur solution possible.

"Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors tu décideras une fois le moment venu. Je te connais Ginny, bien plus que tu ne peux le penser. Tu est forte même si parfois il t'arrive de flancher. Tu peux oublier, le temps que ça se tasse, ou bien le temps... qu'il... arrive..."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il ne vit plus aucune larme. La crise était passée, elle avait réussi à redevenir elle-même.

"Tu as raison, Draco.

- Je sais, ça m'arrive, répondit-il d'un air hautain, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire rire sa petite amie.

- Et puis, surtout, Madame de Merteuil n'a jamais pleuré. Enfin... presque..."

Il la souleva dans les airs et lui proposa un "petit jeu" qui, selon lui, allait lui redonner le sourire. Elle accepta et se laissa emporter vers le lit aux draps de soie.

Allez, finalement je vous offre un autre chapitre... Les autres sont prêts, mais ça ne fait pas très pro de tout donner d'un coup, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, en tant qu'auteur, je dois ménager le suspens...

*S'envole la tête en bas, emportée par d'immenses chevilles*

Sapiwette.


	9. Le retour du Héros

Chapitre 9.

Disclaimer : toujours pas à moi...

Il était tout juste sept heures, et déjà le soleil se levait sur l"horizon lointain. Le parc de l'école Poudlard respirait le silence, résonnant uniquement des bruissement d'herbe et des chants d'oiseaux.

Quelques têtes aux fenêtres de l'immense château prouvaient que malgré l'époque les esthètes existaient encore. Le regard brillant, une trentaine d'élèves dévorait des yeux ce lever de soleil paradisiaque.

Tout les poussait à penser que ce serait une journée exceptionnellement belle. Ce que les spectateurs matinaux ignoraient, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas très loin de la vérité : cette journée serait hors du commun, mais quant à dire qu'elle allait être belle...

Une silhouette sortait doucement de l'ombre des feuillages de la Forêt Interdite. Des cheveux d'ébène entremêlés voletant autour des épaules, des lunettes rondes de travers, une chemise noire par-dessus un pantalon gris d'où dépassait une ceinture vagabonde, un sac négligemment balancé sur une épaule, une démarche nonchalante, on aurait pu le prendre pour l'âme errante d'un ancien élève.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'errer.

Petit à petit, les observateurs silencieux se muèrent en témoins bruyants, et leurs caquetages réveillèrent ceux qui s'en fichaient pas mal du lever de soleil, et qui conseillèrent vivement à leurs camarades de se taire. Mais le bruit enfla, et les nouveaux spectateurs ajoutaient leurs voix à celles des autres. Rapidement, ce furent la moitié des élèves qui s'étaient amassés aux fenêtres de l'école.

La silhouette, imperturbable, continuait d'avancer. Ses traits commençaient à s'affiner pour ceux qui avaient la vue perçante.

"C'est Harry Potter!"

La nouvelle se répandit aussi vite que de la cendre poussée par le vent. La plupart des pensionnaires s'habillèrent à la hâte et se postèrent devant les grandes portes, attendant que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir.

"Qu'est-ce que tout ce raffut?"

Le Terrible et Pas Content Severus Rogue, Directeur de Poudlard (j'fais une overdose de majuscules, là... NdlA) se tenait en hauteur, et tentait de dominer le brouhaha de sa voix grave. N'y parvenant pas, il s'octroya un petit _Amplificatum_ et repris :

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut?"

La foule stoppa net. Deux centaines de pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, ce qui eut pour effet involontaire de le terroriser.

"Professeur Snape, commença Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter est aux portes de l'école. Il est dans le parc, et se dirige vers la grande porte. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui ouvre?

- Mais je vous en prie, Zabini, ouvrez par vous-même!

- Professeur! (cette fois c'était Hermione Granger) Tout le monde prétend qu'il s'agit de Harry mais je ne l'ai pas vu! Rien ne prouve que ce soit lui! C'est peut-être un piège!"

La Chauve-Souris grimaça et accorda la parole à la Gryffondor.

"Si c'est un ennemi qui vient sous son apparence, on risque gros en le laissant entrer.

- Et que proposez-vous, Miss Granger?"

Le silence tendu électrisait la jeune fille dont les neurones fonctionnaient à plein régime.

"Laissez-moi aller lui parler! Je saurais lui poser les bonnes questions!

- Et moi, Mione? demanda Ron qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle.

- Toi tais-toi et laisse-moi faire, murmura-t-elle. C'est Harry, et il est train de faire une énorme connerie. Je vais essayer de l'en dissuader."

Le rouquin hocha la tête et se tut.

Le directeur accepta et la laissa sortir.

Lentement, elle se dirigea vers cette ombre qui dépassait tout juste le lac. Elle qui avait envie de courir pour se jeter dans les bras de son ami se forçait à marcher lentement. Pas à pas.

Quand enfin elle se trouva face à lui, elle le trouva magnifique.

"T'es belle Hermione.

- T'es pas mal non plus!

- Pourquoi tu m'empêche d'avancer?

- N'y vas pas. Elle est avec Malfoy maintenant."

Il s'arrêta brusquement.

"T'es sérieuse? Elle l'aime?

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Elle a été malheureuse trop longtemps. Maintenant, je refuse que tu reviennes et que tu gâche son petit bout de bonheur."

À l'intérieur du château, les jeunes sorciers observaient la scène sans rien pouvoir en entendre. Exaspérés, ils faisaient des commentaires dans le vide, espérant que tout soit réglé au plus tôt.

"Harry je t'en supplie, fais demi-tour! Retourne à ta planque et continue la chasse aux Horcruxes. Tu ignore par quoi elle est passée.

- Et moi, tu sais peut-être ce que j'ai vécu?

- Inutile d'essayer de m'attendrir. Ce que _tu_ as vécu, nous aurions pu le vivre à trois. Même si c'était pour souffrir. Ici nous sommes inutiles, et tu le sais. Alors pour le bien de tous, repars d'où tu viens."

Il baissa la tête et ses yeux furent cachés par la masse noire de ses cheveux. Ses poings se serrèrent, et pendant un instant Hermione crut qu'il allait pleurer. Mais il releva la tête et son regard était froid. Froid et dur. La brune frissonna.

"Je suis ici pour Ginny, dit-il en appuyant sur chaque mot. Je ne repartirai pas sans elle. Je suis prêt à recommencer l'école. Je m'en fiche du danger. Ma vie ne compte pas.

- Mais arrête tes paroles de héros, Harry! Tu ne penses qu'à toi ma parole! Si tu l'aimes, fiche-lui la paix!

- Hors de question!"

Il la contourna et continua d'avancer vers le château.

"Harry!"

Elle leva les bras comme pour implorer le ciel, mais aucun miracle ne se produisit. Harry continuait sa route, ses longs cheveux dansant dans son dos.

La grande porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Harry en héros. Des acclamations retentirent de part et d'autre du hall. Ses amis vinrent lui souhaiter bienvenue.

La scène dura un bon moment (la flemme de tout détailler. NdlA) puis le Professeur Rogue imposa le silence.

"Monsieur Potter, vous êtes en retard. La rentrée à eu lieu il y a déjà cinq mois. J'espère au moins que vous avez votre matériel scolaire."

Le jeune homme montra fièrement le sac qui pendait à son épaule, et lança un petit sourire au Maître des Potions, qui étrangement le lui rendit.

(en fait, Rogue était au courant du retour du Survivant. je dis ça au cas où vous seriez un peu paumés. ce que je peux aisément comprendre : Severus Rogue qui fait un petit sourire à notre Harrychou préféré...)

_Me voilà, Ginny_, pensa Harry.

Ça vous a plu ? Oui ? Non ? Obi-Wan Kenobi ?

*s'en va se coucher*


	10. Pensées matinales

Chapitre 10.

Disclaimer : Amwa! ... *regarde ailleurs et sifflote* ... *se fait chopper par la police* ... Pamwa, pamwa!

**POV Ginny**

_J'ai fermé mon cœur à clé depuis longtemps. La seule chose de moi qui reste ouverte, c'est ce qu'il y a entre mes cuisses. Et tout ce qui en rapport au sexe. Le reste, fermé. À double tour. Mon cœur est de glace. Personne ne peut le faire fondre..._

_Du moins c'est ce que je pensais depuis que Harry m'a quittée. Et Draco est arrivé. Draco, ce n'est pas seulement une bête de sexe. Il est le DIEU du sexe. Mais même, au-delà de ses manières abruptes, au-delà de son sourire hautain et de ses paroles blessantes, j'ai commencé à percevoir un garçon tout autre ; oui, je dis "garçon" parce que ce que j'entrevois derrière son masque n'est ni Draco ni un Malfoy. C'est un petit garçon apeuré en manque d'amour. J'suis pas psychologue, certes... Mais y'a pas besoin de diplômes pour comprendre que la façon dont il se cache, et avec tant de soins, masque un enfant qui ne s'est pas vu grandir..._

_Oui, mon armure s'est fissurée petit à petit et Draco a vu, sûrement sans le savoir, à quel point mon cœur peut illuminer. Je me suis montrée nue à un tas de mecs, et lui... Lui c'est le premier à qui je me montre _réellement_. Draco peut être une montagne de tendresse, un îlot de douceur, et je prends toujours plaisir à être dans ses bras. Même si notre attachement au départ n'était qu'une fiction, j'ai bien l'impression que plus le temps passe - et Merlin ce qu'il passe vite - plus nos liens se renforcent..._

_Mais voilà que j'entends une rumeur dans l'école. Comme si on acclamait quelqu'un. _"Il est revenu!" _s'exclame-t-on. Je suis couchée, nu, dans les bras de mon amant exclusif, Draco. Je viens de me réveiller. Encore ensevelie sous les draps légers de soie chaude. _"Harry est revenu!" _Mes yeux s'ouvrent d'un coup. Je me redresse._

_Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Mon cœur s'est ouvert à nouveau. Avant Draco, _son_ arrivée ne m'aurait fait aucun effet. Maintenant..._

_Mon cœur se fendille et moi, je n'arrive pas à ramasser les morceaux..._

**POV Draco.**

_Ginny et moi, malgré les apparences, c'est du sérieux. Moi, Draco Malfoy, j'ose affirmer (bien que ce ne soit qu'en pensées) que je suis heureux d'être le petit ami de Ginny Weasley. Même si c'est une Weasley. À vrai dire, ce détail m'importe peu, et comme le disait si bien cette moldue de Juliette, "un nom, ce n'est aucune partie du corps"..._

_Ginny, elle est comme moi. Blessée, meurtrie. C'est mon miroir et j'aime me contempler à travers elle. Pas comme quand je m'observe dans un "vrai" miroir. On ne devrait jamais faire confiance aux miroirs. Le reflet qu'ils me renvoient est laid. Pervers. Sadique. Violent. Mauvais. Par les yeux de Ginny, je me vois beau. Je me vois jeune comme les autres, quittant lentement l'enfance comme un manteau qui cacherait un magnifique costume. Avec elle, j'ai l'impression que j'ai encore le choix. Que mon destin n'est pas scellé. Que je peux devenir quelqu'un de bon... Mais en même temps, j'ai les devoirs dus à mon noms, et la terreur qu'ils m'inspirent ne s'en va pas... Sauf quand Ginny est là. Pour rien au monde je ne la laisserais partir. _

_Je sais, je suis possessif. Maladivement possessif. Un psychanalyste trouverait sûrement les raisons enfouies et véritables de mon mal-être, mais moi, tant que j'ai Ginny contre moi, le reste... Le reste je m'en fiche._

_Je crois bien que je suis amoureux de Ginny._

_J'ai déjà ressenti des attachements profonds envers des filles mais à ce point..._

_Elle est déjà réveillée. Elle se redresse. J'entends plus ou moins une clameur de l'autre côté du mur._

_Il paraîtrait qu'IL est revenu._

Oh, mais voilà un chapitre qui promet de belles retrouvailles, hmmm? :)_  
_


	11. Où estelle ?

**Disclaimer** (Exprès pour milie :D )

Euh, alors, cher Père Nowel, je voudrais s'il vous plaît les droits d'utiliser, de torturer, de m'approprier, de posséder les personnages d'Harry Potter dans tous les sens du terme... Quoi ? Comment ça, Rowling ? J'vois pas d'quoi vous parlez. Bref. C'pas à moi.

Chapitre 11.

"Où est-elle?"

Toujours la même question. Personne ne sait, ou plutôt tout le monde ignore, où se trouvent Ginny Weasley et Draco Malfoy. Il semblerait qu'ils aient passé la nuit ensemble.

_Ginny, si pure, est-ce vrai que tu t'es donnée à ce vicieux de Serpentard?_

Hermione le regarde, anxieuse, et devine ses pensées.

"Si tu savais..." se dit-elle.

Mais il ne l'écoute pas. Il ne veut qu'une chose : l'arracher des bras de son rival. Il s'arrête au beau milieu d'un couloir, faisant se stopper tout la colonne de jeunes qui le suivent. C'est le bazar complet. Mais lui, il s'en fiche. Le blond ne s'accorde pas avec le roux. C'est bien connu.

"Hermione, je suis certain que tu _sais_ où elle se trouve. Je suis sûr que c'est toi, sa confidente. Qu'elle te raconte tout, ne serait-ce que pour t'énerver. Pour que tu la réprimande. Et qu'elle te fasse son regard de défit, d'insoumise. Oui, tu sais où elle est, j'en suis persuadé!"

La jeune brune, mal à l'aise, rougit. Elle ne sait pas comment fuir cette question. Il est même probable qu'elle ne le puisse pas. Qu'elle se retrouve obligée de répondre. Et d'avouer qu'elle sait.

"Hermione?

- Elle... Ils se retrouvent habituellement dans la Salle Sur Demande."

La réponse, dite comme un soupir, semble électriser le Survivant. Il fait volte-face et se dirige vers l'endroit où jadis il embrassa une fille pour la première fois.

Il fait un aller, puis un retour. Puis continue ainsi trois fois de suite. C'est une porte massive qui apparaît devant les yeux ébahis des élèves qui ne connaissaient pas encore cette salle.

"Maintenant, partez!"

L'ordre, proclamé de la voix de stentor d'Harry, ne permet aucune réplique. Tout le monde se disperse. Restent Hermione et Ron.

"Vous aussi, partez. Je veux m'occuper de cela seul.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends Harry? C'est quoi cette dureté ? Tu n'as pas à être en colère. Tu devrais plutôt avoir honte!

- Mais _j'ai_ honte ma chère Hermione. Honte de ne pas l'avoir emmenée avec moi dès mon départ. Pour rien au monde je ne l'abandonnerai maintenant.

- Pour rien au monde elle ne retournerait avec toi! Ouvre les yeux : tu lui as brisé le cœur! Rien ne l'a aidée à le réparer... À part Malfoy.

- Et tu penses sincèrement que je vais te croire? Allez, partez."

Et il ouvre la porte.

Enfin ! Un peu de motivation pour la suite !

*sort sa flûte et commence une danse rituelle*

*chant qui ressemble à du Nô* "Ooooooh, chers lecteurs, donnez-moi un signe de vôtre existence, reviewez-moi..."

*s'incline et disparaît*


	12. Un choix à faire

**Disclaimer** : C'est pas moi, j'ai un alibi.

_**Chapitre 12 :**_

_- Pour rien au monde elle ne retournerait avec toi! Ouvre les yeux : tu lui as brisé le cœur! Rien ne l'a aidée à le réparer... À part Malfoy._

_- Et tu penses sincèrement que je vais te croire? Allez, partez."_

_Et il ouvre la porte._

Dans la Salle sur Demande, il ne trouva ni Ginny ni Malfoy, ni qui que ce soit d'autre. La salle était vide de toute âme et de toute vie. Pas un meuble. Juste quatre murs si éloignés mes uns des autres qu'on aurait eu du mal à croire qu'ils étaient reliés.

Oui, la pièce était vide de toute chaleur. Comme le cœur d'Harry à ce moment-là.

"Viens Ginny, cours!"

Deux personnes traversaient les couloirs en courant, la main dans la main. La première, celle qui était devant, c'était Draco Malfoy. Il tenait par la main sa petite amie, Ginny Weasley. Ils couraient tous les deux ; ou plutôt devrais-je dire qu'il la tirait en avant, car les yeux de la jeune fille étaient à demi clos, son regard était vide. Elle semblait être sur _off_. Lassé par le manque de vivacité de la jeune fille, il la pris dans ses bras et se remis à courir.

Il emprunta un passage secret et se faufila dans un souterrain. Au bout dudit souterrain, il déboucha dans une grande chambre sombre éclairée par des torches. Draco s'approcha du lit et y posa Ginny ; puis il s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Ainsi il est revenu...

- Comment je vais faire Draco?"

Il sentait de la peur dans la voix tremblante de son amante.

"J'sais pas. C'est à toi de voir. Soit tu veux qu'on arrête là et tu retournes auprès de Saint-Potter-Priez-Pour-Nous, soit tu restes avec moi et lui dégage. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- MAIS NON, C'EST PAS SIMPLE _DU TOUT_!

- Wow, calme Ginny. Ne crie pas, sinon on se fera repérer.

- Et on est où d'ailleurs? Je connais pas cet endr...

- On est dans le Passage Malfoy. Personne d'autre qu'un Malfoy ne peut entrer ici.

- Ah. Et on va y rester combien de temps?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu te décides.

- Mais attend Draco, c'est pas comme si je devais choisir la couleur de a robe, j'veux dire c'est pas un choix futile! Et puis, et puis surtout... Il va me chercher...

- Et moi je vais t'attendre! Peu m'importe que ce bâtard te cherche! C'est lui ou moi, Ginny, tu n'as pas d'autre alternative."

Dans son esprit, la jeune fille tournait et retournait la situation dans tous les sens. Il y avait _forcément_ une solution. Elle se tourna mentalement vers son idole, Madame de Merteuil, et se demanda ce qu'elle aurait fait dans un cas pareil.

_Je suis comme Mme de Merteuil _s disait-elle _je n'aime pas perdre. Je veux pas perdre Draco. Mais en même temps, Harry est là, et c'est moi qu'il veut... Comment ferait-elle à ma place?_

La solution la frappa de plein fouet, comme une lumière trop crue.

"Draco, laisse-moi sortir. J'ai décidé."

De nouveau son ton était ferme, déterminé.

"Alors c'est lui?

- Je ne te le dirai pas. Pas juste à toi. Après tout, ça le concerne aussi. Donc je vais vous donner rendez-vous et vous dire à _tous les deux_ quel est mon choix. Comme ça ce sera réglé. Viens demain soir à 23h à la Salle sur Demande. Et ne me pose pas de question s'il te plaît. Sois à l'heure."

Il ouvrit la porte et elle partit.

_Je sais pas pourquoi_ se dit Draco_ mais je sens que le vent va tourner. Ça promet..._

Des reviews ? Allez, siouplait ! *_*_  
_


	13. Où comment l'auteur se joue des lecteurs

Chapitre... Ah bah en fait non !

Bonjour chers lecteurs,

Étant donné que je suis une sadique, et que je me délecte chaque matin d'une tartine de souffrance d'autrui que je trempe dans un bol rempli à ras bord de cris d'agonie, je me suis dit dans ma toute puissance que je ne publierait pas la suite si je n'ai pas assez de reviews... Mouahahahahaha !

Oui, je vais vous stopper dans votre plaisir, vous ne saurez _pas_ qui Ginny aura choisi... Et avouez que ça vous démange, hein ?

Dites-moi qui vous préfèreriez... 'fin, dites-moi ce que vous voulez, sachez simplement que j'ai encore 8 chapitres en réserve et qu'ils n'attendent que vos yeux pour les lire et vos cœurs pour frémir...

Bien à vous,

Sapiwette.


	14. La décision de Ginny

Avant toute chose, merci mille et mille fois à milie12 et à Mikan-no-majo pour leurs reviews aussi folles que je ne suis folle... Continuez vos reviews, et JE continuerai ma fic ! Mouahahahaha !

Disclaimer : J'avoue ! J'avoue tout ! C'est... c'est... c'est les revieweuses qui m'ont forcée à enlever J.K. et à lui ôter ses droits d'auteur ! Ouiiiiiii, je les lui ai ôtés... À COUPS DE FOURCHETTE !

Chapitre 13.

Il est 22h30. Deux jeunes hommes sont côte à côte, le long d'un mur. Etonnamment, il n'y a personne dans le couloir avec eux, comme si les curieux dormaient tous. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que font la plupart d'entre eux. L'agitation ça fatigue.

Ces deux jeunes hommes attendent. Chacun ayant son cœur enflammé. Chacun se demandant s'il serait l'élu du cœur de la belle Ginny Weasley. Chacun s'attendant plus ou moins à une révélation.

_C'est Ginny, elle est imprévisible._

_C'est Ginny, on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'elle a en tête._

Oui, ces deux jeunes hommes, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, se seraient battus à l'instant même, pour les beaux yeux de Ginny. Ils la connaissaient, mais ils ne pouvaient prévoir sa décision.

Surtout, ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir _cette _décision...

Il est 22h50, dans la Salle sur Demande, la jeune Ginny Weasley tourne en rond. Elle se demande si sa décision est la bonne.

Elle n'est pas sûre que son choix va convenir à tout le monde.

_Quelle importance? Ça te convient à toi!_

Oui, et quoi qu'il arrive l'un d'eux aurait forcément été malheureux...

_Voilà! Tu n'as rien à craindre!_

Elle regarde la pendule, se change, inspire un grand coup.

Il est 23 heures.

La porte s'ouvre. La voix de Ginny Weasley leur dit d'entrer. Ils entrent. Ils ne savent pas à quoi s'attendre. Ils se contentent de suivre les indications. Draco connaît bien cette salle, elle est à l'image de Ginny. Chaude, sensuelle, mais avec un brin de froideur, comme une barrière invisible.

Elle est assise au bureau. Ce bureau, sur lequel il rêve de lui faire l'amour. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Il s'assied, Harry à côté de lui.

Potter. Il a toujours eu ce dont il rêvait. Amis sincères, gloire, bonne réputation... Et aujourd'hui, il y a de fortes chances qu'il lui prenne Ginny.

La jeune Griffondor les regarde l'un après l'autre, ferme les yeux un instant, puis prend la parole :

"Je vous ai donné rendez-vous à tous les deux pour vous donner ma décision. Draco, tu sais que j'aime Harry depuis notre premier regard. C'est un homme bien, il est gentil et doux, et il a toujours su faire battre mon cœur."

_Je le savais, _se dit le blond avec amertume, _ce bâtard de Gryffondor aura toujours ce que je veux... Et moi je n'aurai rien. Rien!_

"Harry, continua la rouquine, depuis ton départ j'ai vécu n'importe comment. Sans Draco je sais pas comment j'aurais pu m'en sortir... Vraiment, et sache que je suis heureuse avec lui, peu importe combien je t'aime..."

Une pointe d'espoir s'immisça dans le cœur de Draco, tandis que le sentiment de triomphe que ressentait Harry s'était soudainement évaporé.

"Je... Je ne peux tout simplement PAS choisir entre vous deux, alors... Je vous veux tous les deux."

La nouvelle consterna les deux hommes : ils en restèrent bouche bée. Après quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles Ginny les regardait l'un après l'autre, elle ajouta :

"Bien sûr, si ça vous dérange vous pouvez partir. Je comprend que ça n'est pas une situation facile...

- Je ne partirai pas ! s'exclama Harry. J'ai mis trop de temps à me rendre compte de mes... sentiments pour toi, je ne vais pas me défiler maintenant !"

La jeune fille se tourna vers le Serpentard.

"Draco ?

- Tant que la... Salle Va-et-vient nous appartient toujours... Je suis partant !" dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Harry vira au rouge en imaginant, à cause de cette insinuation, Ginny nue et en proie à _ses_ vas-et-viens à lui.

"Bien, la situation est réglée ! Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai cours dans 10 minutes !" conclut Ginny.

Reviews..? Hmmm?

*sort la fourchette*


	15. Engrenages ou début des emmerdes

_Titre : Merteuil et Casanova._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages, le décor, etc. ne sont pas à moi... La fourchette, par contre... :]_

_Résumé : Notre rouquine préférée avait le choix entre Harry, qui avait disparu depuis des mois, et Draco, avec qui elle partage une relation plutôt... intime. Son choix ? Aucun. Ou plutôt, les deux..._

* * *

La décision de Ginny Weasley n'avait pas tellement changé le cours de l'existence de son amant blond. Et puis il fallait l'avouer : Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais vécu aussi intensément que depuis que la Gryffondor était entrée dans sa vie.

Ce matin-là, il était justement en train d'y penser sur le chemin de la Grande Salle.

_Ginny... _se dit-il, _c'est étrange, je suis incapable de lui résister... C'est comme si elle possédait un aval sur moi... Hum... un "aval", hein...?_

Il se sentit soudain rougir et continua son chemin. Il passait devant la salle de Métamorphoses quand son œil capta un mouvement rapide et roux se glissant à travers la porte : Ginny. Ni une ni deux, il la suivit en toute discrétion et se retrouva dans la grande pièce où le professeur Mc Gonagall enseignait d'ordinaire. Le Serpentard regarda autour de lui, et, ne voyant personne, il sentit l'excitation le gagner lentement.

_Un jeu, _s'exclama-t-il en son for intérieur, _c'est un jeu !_

Un bruit le fit se retourner vivement et il la vit, Ginny Weasley dans toute sa splendeur : elle avait enlevé sa robe de cours et dévoilait ainsi une petite robe courte lacée à la taille, si courte qu'elle permettait à Draco de voir la dentelle de ses bas noirs. Le désir grimpa d'un coup quand elle inclina la tête et avant et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en le fixant. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser, son corps agit par instinct. Il s'élança vers elle et la plaqua contre le mur en l'embrassant violemment. Sa main gauche maintenait celles de son aimée au-dessus de leurs tête tandis que la droite se pressait contre le corps brûlant de la jeune Gryffondor. Il la retourna adroitement, se retrouvant ainsi derrière elle. Il se pencha et susurra à son oreille :

"Tu me cherches, hein ?

- Oh oui trésor ! répondit-elle d'une voix provocatrice

- Tu sais ce que tu es Ginny ?

- Hmmm...?

- Une perverse. Une véritable petite perverse !"

Et il s'appuya d'avantage contre elle pour qu'elle sente à travers sa robe légère à quel point il avait envie d'elle. Elle le sentit en effet, et ne put retenir un petit gémissement.

"Oh, c'est mignon ça !" s'exclama Draco

Elle sentait le souffle chaud du Serpentard dans son cou, et cette sensation l'excitait plus encore.

"Tu te rends compte, dit-elle, qu'on est dans une salle de cla... ah ! de classe...?

- Pas n'importe laquelle... Pauvre vieille Mc Go, elle qui te croit si studieuse, si attentionnée, si pure... _Si elle savait..._"

Les paroles du jeune homme la firent frémir, et quand il la lâcha pour la retourner et se mettre à genoux face à elle, elle mit instinctivement une main devant sa bouche pour retenir un cri de plaisir. Draco la fît se dévêtir mais il lui laissa ses bas : il la trouvait terriblement sexy avec ces apparats ; et pour rendre les choses plus faciles, il lança un _accio chaise_ afin que la rouquine y place son pied.

"Je _sais_ ce que tu veux..." déclara-t-il avec un léger rire, puis il sortit sa langue d'un air pervers...

La situation désespérait Harry. À peine sortit du petit-déjeuné que Ginny avait manqué, il avait croisé un Malfoy à l'air goguenard qui arborait un sourire triomphant. C'était la troisième fois que son ennemi le regardait ainsi, avec cet air supérieur qui lui hurlait _"Je l'ai prise, je l'ai prise et pas toi !"_

Ça le rendait fou. Complètement fou.

Le soir même, Giny avait encore disparu. En proie à son désespoir, Harry n'entendit pas sa meilleure amie s'approcher de lui alors qu'il observait depuis des heures la lente agonie du feu de la Salle Commune.

"Harry ?"

La voix chaleureuse de son amie le fit sursauter. Il se poussa pour lui laisser une place à côté de lui sur le canapé. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, seul le crépitement du feu se faisait entendre, ainsi que le sifflement du vent qui se cognait contre la fenêtre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione prit la parole :

"Tu... Je pense que tu ne devrais pas rester ici Harry..."

Interloqué, le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

"Tu plaisantes ?

- Tu te souviens que tu as une mission à accomplir ? Un certain mage noir à détruire... Ça te dit quelque chose tout ça ?

- Mais Ginny...

- Ginny ? Mais Ginny elle allait très bien jusqu'à ton retour ! Et puis... Je n'ai pas l'impression que ton retour ait changé grand' chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je... C'est Malfoy qui l'a corrompue !

- Il la rend heureuse ! Heu-reuse, tu comprends ?

- Mais il la prend tous les jours, presque !

- Et alors ? Tu crois que les filles n'aiment pas le sexe ? Que _Ginny _n'aime pas ça ?

- ... Si elle aime tant que ça le sexe, alors elle le fera avec moi.

- Je te trouve bien sûr de toi...

- De quel côté es-tu ? Du mien, ou de ce pervers de Serpentard ? Hein ?"

Hermione soupira et quitta le canapé. Avant de monter dans son dortoir, elle lui dit :

"Si tu veux son bonheur, n'en fais pas qu'à ta tête ; autrement, tu la briseras..."

* * *

_Alors alors alors ? Je veux des reviews ! :)_


	16. You have a rendez vous

_Titre : Merteuil et Casanova_

_Disclaimer : Nom d'une banane ! Cette fourchette me vient directement de ma bisaïeule, vous n'avez pas le droit de me l'enlever !_

_Résumé : Hmmm... Le sport en classe, rien de meilleur ! Mais Harry ne semble pas prendre l'histoire de Ginny et Draco au sérieux. Harry passe à l'action !_

* * *

Ginny prenait son petit déjeuner à la table des Gryffondor quand Harry vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Ginny, je peux te parler ? Tu as un moment dans la journée ?"

La jeune fille se plongea dans son assiette et paru réfléchir intensément.

"À 16h, j'aurai une heure de libre.

- Bien. On se retrouvera à la Salle sur Demande.

- Mais... Tu n'as pas cours, toi ?

- C'est qu'un détail.

- ... À tout à l'heure alors..."

Et elle quitta la table, les joues empourprées. Aussitôt, Draco Malfoy abandonna son bol de porridge et la suivit. Dès qu'ils furent seuls dans un couloir, il l'attrapa vivement par le poignet.

"C'est quoi cette manière de te comporter ? demanda-t-il, énervé.

- Aïe ! Draco, lâche-moi tu me fais mal !

- Et vas-y que je rougis, que je deviens toute timide, que je me trémousse comme une première année...

- Draco ! Arrête, mon poignet...

- Il t'a donné rendez-vous, c'est ça ? coupa-t-il sans l'écouter. Où ? Quand ?

- Je te rappelle... que je suis... autant avec lui qu'avec toi !"

Il la lâcha brusquement et la dévisagea, interdit, comme s'il avait soudainement compris quelque chose.

"En fait... Tu n'attendais que lui... Tu... Moi, tu t'en fiches, hein ?

- Non ! Non non non ! C'est... C'est pas ça...

- Alors quoi ? Et hier matin, c'était quoi ? Je suis QUOI pour toi, ton sex-toy vivant, c'est ça ? C'est lui que tu aimes mais _c'est moi que tu baises !_"

Ginny sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle s'accrocha au mur pour ne pas tomber sous le coup de la douleur que cette phrase avait provoquée.

"Non... c'est pas ça du tout..."

Et elle s'effondra au sol. Draco se précipita immédiatement vers elle et il la serra contre lui.

"Pardon Ginny... Pardon... Oh pardon mon amour..."

Elle sanglotait doucement, accrochée de toutes ses forces à lui.

"Pardon, dit-il une fois encore. Je sais bien que j'ai accepté cette situation, mais c'est juste par amour pour toi, et... C'est juste que...

- Je sais Draco...

- Pardonne-moi... Mais... je sais que tu n'as pas encore couché avec _lui_, et... Ben, ça me donne une drôle d'impression... Et je sais aussi que ce serait pire encore si tu couchais avec _lui_..."

La rouquine se leva brusquement, le regard flamboyant de détermination.

"Si tu m'aimes, déclara-t-elle, accepte. Et si tu ne peux pas accepter, alors quitte-moi."

Et elle partit, laissant Draco abasourdi. Il ne comprenait pas : quelques secondes plus tôt, elle était dans ses bras, vulnérable, et là...

...

"Ah, Ginny ! Tu m'étonneras toujours !" conclut-il avec un sourire.

/..\\

À 16 heures tapantes, Ginny se précipita hors de la salle de classe sans même prévenir ses amis de son départ. Elle courut jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, bousculant sur son passage quelques élèves plus jeunes qui s'indignèrent mollement. Aussitôt qu'elle atteignit sa destination, la porte apparut face à elle.

_Il est déjà là, comme je m'y attendais_, pensa-t-elle.

La pièce dans laquelle elle entra avait revêtu les couleurs chatoyantes des Gryffondor, sur la cheminée de pierre, deux chandeliers encadraient un magnifique bouquet de roses écarlates, et sur le sol quelques pétales contrastaient avec le plancher de bois clair.

"Je ne te savais pas si romantique" dit-elle à Harry.

Ce dernier lui fit signe d'approcher. Il était vêtu d'un sublime costume qui lui donnait l'allure d'un gentleman d'une autre époque. Sitôt qu'il prit la main de Ginny, la jeune fille se trouva habillée d'une robe de soirée bouffante lacée à la taille, d'un vert pâle admirable. Une musique lente et sensuelle se fit entendre, et la pièce se révéla posséder une acoustique sans pareille. Harry passa son bras autour de sa partenaire et l'entraîna dans une danse rythmée qui semblait suivre les battements de leurs cœurs.

Ginny sentait le feu lui monter aux joues, et un sentiment puissant l'envahit, la rendant incroyablement faible, presque pantelante, entre les bras de son idéal.

Il était là. Il était _enfin_ là...!

Ginny posa sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme, elle écouta le *bump-bump, bump-bump* du cœur de Harry, comme pour se prouver que c'était bien réel, qu'il était bel et bien ici, tout contre elle... Rien que pour elle...

Elle inspira, et fut envahie par l'odeur de Harry, comme si cette fragrance s'insinuait en elle... Un parfum un peu acide, clair et doux, qui lui rappelait la blancheur d'un lys...

"Je t'aime, Harry..."

* * *

_Un moment intense, n'est-ce pas ? Courrez lire la suite... Non ! Une review d'abord ! Oh oui, une review ! Et là, vous aurez le SUMMUM de l'intensité... :]_


	17. Où la passion reprend ses droit

Here we go again \o/ je remercie vivement Alix Lupin Van Isters Hath pour sa review (et vous aussi vous devriez la remercier, bande d'ingrats !) car c'est grâce à sa review que je poste la suite... :)**  
**

**Disclaimer**

Euh, alors, cher Père Nowel, je voudrais s'il vous plaît les droits d'utiliser, de torturer, de m'approprier, de posséder les personnages d'Harry Potter dans tous les sens du terme... Quoi ? Comment ça, "Rowling" ? J'vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

...Bref. C'pas à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 16.**

_"Je t'aime, Harry..."_

Aussitôt, le jeune homme la fit basculer sur un lit qui venait d'apparaître. Ginny n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait ; mais après tout, la situation ne demandait pas de comprendre, seulement d'agir et de réagir. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec passion, comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Personne, si ce n'était peut-être _Draco_...

Mais elle chassa rapidement le blond de ses pensées et répondit intensément au baiser de son amour. Le baiser terminé, il l'attrapa dans ses bras puissants, la soulevant comme une plume, et la serra contre lui avec tendresse.

"Je t'aime ma princesse... Je t'aime Ginny..."

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix affaiblie, comme dans un sanglot. Une fois de plus, Ginny se sentit devenir peu de chose sous l'action de son amour pour le brun. Madame de Merteuil ? Envolée. Disparue.

Ils se déshabillèrent quasiment sans laisser leurs lèvres se quitter ; elle attendait avec impatience le moment où il la caresserait, car son cœur battait à tout rompre, comme pour lui assurer que cet homme lui ferait découvrir un plaisir jusqu'alors inconnu.

Enfin, ils furent nus, cachés tous les deux sous l'épaisse couverture. Harry tenait le visage de sa bien-aimée entre ses mains, l'embrassant de plus belle. Puis, d'un geste doux, presque timide, sa main gauche glissa le long du cou de Ginny... Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les sensations nouvelles. À peine eut-il effleuré sa poitrine qu'elle sentit le plaisir monter en elle de manière fulgurante. Elle ne s'était pas trompée : le plaisir que Harry lui offrait était mille et mille fois supérieur à tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'alors. Ses émotions se mêlaient aux sensations, et leurs puissances accumulées en une seule provoquaient un plaisir si fort qu'il semblait dépasser son entendement. Puis leurs lèvres se détachèrent pour que celles de Harry viennent relayer sa main qui continuait s'aller plus bas encore, pour hâter l'extase de son aimée... Elle gémit, impuissante face à ce que ses sens lui apportaient, sans volonté aucune face à ce plaisir trop grand...

Il disparut sous la couverture, écarta les douces jambes du Ginny, et se plût à la sentir se tortiller sous ses habiles coups de langue. La jeune fille se demanda s'il était extrêmement doué, ou bien si c'était la force de son amour qui lui faisait ressentir tout ça. Un peu des deux, conclut-elle avant de reporter son attention sur son bas-ventre. Harry, lui, ne pensait qu'à elle et à son plaisir. Il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que lui apporter plus que tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'ici. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'il y était entièrement parvenu : envahie par un premier orgasme, la rouquine se cambra, les doigts crispés sur drap blanc. Elle eut un dernier soubresaut et s'effondra, le corps tout en sueur. Mais Harry n'était pas encore satisfait, aussi se remit-il à la lécher, et, pour la faire jouir plus vite encore, cette fois-ci il la pénétra de ses longs doigts fins. À la première ondulation, Ginny cru sa dernière heure arrivée tant son cœur et son âme, battant à l'unisson, la faisaient vibrer de toutes ces sensations...

"Pitié... implora-t-elle, Harry... ah... pitié..."

Il leva la tête vers elle et l'interrogea du regard, sans pour autant cesser le travail de ses doigts. Le spectacle de la jeune Gryffondor, ses cheveux en bataille tel une crinière de feu, ses yeux mi-clos le fixant, se mordillant un doigt d'un air implorant, le ravit parfaitement.

"Oui...? demanda-t-il sur un ton léger, presque insouciant, en donnant un coup énergique qui fit crier la rouquine

"Hmmm... Ha... prends-moi Harry... aaaaaah...!"

Il s'amusa encore de quelques mouvements gracieux bien que désordonnés de la jeune fille, puis il remonta jusqu'à elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une délicatesse infinie.

"Si c'est ce que tu veux..." murmura-t-il d'une voix suave qui la fit sursauter.

Et il passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, qui l'enserra de ses bras constellés de taches de rousseur pour placer sa tête au creux son épaule, et, tout en douceur, tout en lenteur, il la pénétra.

_C'est lui_, se dit-elle comme éclairée par une révélation. _Je ne veux que lui...!_

Les premiers va-et-vient furent lents et lui arrachèrent de longs gémissements qu'elle chercha à étouffer, mais il lui fit remarquer que c'était égoïste de ne pas partager son plaisir avec lui. La jeune fille essaya malgré tout de ne pas faire trop de bruit, mais quand Harry accéléra il lui fut impossible de se retenir. D'abord elle poussa de légers cris, puis de plus en plus fort, au rythme imposé par l'homme qui la possédait.

"Ma princesse... dit Harry, si tu savais comme je suis heureux d'être là avec toi, d'être là _en toi_..."

Ginny se sentit défaillir, et un nouveau coup de rein du jeune homme acheva de l'amener au sommet du plaisir.

"T'arrête pas... T'arrête surtout pas..." parvint-elle à peine à balbutier.

Oubliant tout jusqu'à son ropre nom, Ginny Weasley saisit à deux mains le visage de son amant, enfonça ses doigts dans la chevelure épaisse d'un noir ébène, et embrassa sauvagement les lèvres offertes en sacrifice tandis qu'un deuxième orgasme la submergeait, l'ébranlant de tout son être. Alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur le lit, il ralentit la cadence et posa son front contre celui de sa bien-aimée. Il se recula de quelques centimètres pour l'observer avec un sourire tendre et enjoué, puis, sans se soucier des halètements épuisés de la jeune fille, il reprit ses mouvements de plus belle, poussant à son tour de petits gémissements que Ginny trouva intensément érotiques, jusqu'à l'onde de choc, où un véritable court-circuit le fit s'écrouler à son tour, le visage niché dans le cou de Ginny.

"Mon amour... susurra-t-il avant d'être happé par les ténèbres du sommeil, si tu savais..."

* * *

Toujours pareil : une review, la suite. Oh, et... ne désespérez pas si le choix de Ginny vous déplaît (quel que soit le choix en question), j'ai encore bien des chapitre à vous offrir... :]


	18. Ginny l'impitoyable

**Disclaimer :** A moi, ces personnages, cet univers, cette magie ? Que nenni... Hélas !

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Aaaaaah, des reviews, ah oui, encore des reviews ! Merci à milie12 et à Alix Lupin Van Isters Hath (oui j'avoue je copie-colle ton nom, honte à moi) pour vos reviews, et comme promis voici tout de suite le chapitre suivant ! (Mais, il va falloir que je m'active moi, à ce rythme ma réserve sera vite épuisée !)

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

À son réveil, Ginny était certaine : elle ne voulait plus personne d'autre que Harry. Son corps tout entier — non, tout son _être _le lui criait. Mais... et Draco ?

La Merteuil cachée en elle se réveilla.

_Je n'ai qu'à faire l'amour une dernière fois avec lui, et si effectivement je ne veux que Harry, alors... Ça sera fini._

Elle n'avait aucunement conscience de l'ignominie de ce plan. Pour elle, ça paraissait absolument normal. Elle se leva donc et entreprit de s'habiller. Dans le lit, une touffe de cheveux bruns dépassait du drap. La jeune fille sourit et sortit sans bruit de la Salle sur Demande. Le bruit de ses pas claquant résonnaient dans les couloirs vides. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Elle s'en fichait.

Dix minutes de marche la menèrent à la Salle Commune de sa Maison. Sur le canapé, une Hermione endormie paraissait l'attendre. Au son de la porte se refermant, la préfète en chef se réveilla brusquement.

"Hm? Ah, Ginny... Pour une fois, tu rentres..."

Comme une mère s'apprêtant à engueuler son enfant, Hermione se plaça devant la rouquine et la saisit par les épaules.

"Va falloir qu'on parle, toi et moi.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire Hermione, trancha Ginny.

- Mais moi, si. Viens t'asseoir avec moi, juste un instant. Ça ne sera pas long : bientôt tout Gryffondor sera réveillé pour le petit déjeuner de toute façon."

Interloquée, Ginny la suivit. Elle se demandait ce que son ancienne confidente pouvait bien avoir à lui raconter. Peut-être voulait-elle lui faire la morale à propos de ses mœurs dépravées ; non, ça, elle l'aurait fait avant, à l'époque où elle couchait avec n'importe qui... Mais Harry était son meilleur ami, elle craignait sûrement qu'il soit blessé par cette situation. La jeune fille eut un léger sourire : si Hermione savait la décision qu'elle venait de prendre, elle ne s'inquiéterait pas à ce point !

Mais ce n'était pas de ça qu'il s'agissait.

"Il faut que tu laisse Harry partir.

- ...Pardon? s'exclama Ginny, sidérée.

- Tu m'as parfaitement entendue : tu _dois_ le laisser partir. Il a d'autres choses à faire en dehors de Poudlard, et être avec toi l'empêchera d'accomplir ce pourquoi il était parti.

- S'il doit partir, alors je partirai avec lui. Ça m'importe peu !

- Ginny... Tu ne comprends pas ? Si tu vas avec lui, il ne sera pas _capable_ de tuer Tu-Sais-Qui. Il lui sera impossible de prendre certains risques qu'il pourrait prendre étant seul ! Alors pour cela, tu dois cesser ce petit jeu entre lui et Malfoy. De toute manière, tu n'as pas encore couché avec Harry, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le regard de Ginny lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait tort. La brune prit son visage entre ses mains et secoua la tête.

"Ah... C'est pas possible, ça...!

- Mais, je...

- Et Draco ? Il ne te rend pas heureuse, lui ? Il te connaît par cœur, non ?

- Si, mais...

- Mais quoi, Ginny? Mais quoi ?

- ... Il n'est pas Harry."

Un lourd silence s'installa, pesant sur l'esprit des deux jeunes filles.

"Alors... C'est tout ? Tu choisis Harry parce que... juste parce que c'est Harry ?

- Ça me suffit. C'est une raison tout à fait valable.

- Absolument pas ! Pourquoi _lui_, Ginny ? Donne-moi une vraie raison !

- Parce que lui. Rien de plus.

- C'est justement ça le problème : "rien de plus". Tu vas en souffrir ma belle."

À ce moment, quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière elles, et la conversation prit fin.

"On en reparlera, Ginny, murmura la préfète en chef.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Quiconque s'opposera à mes choix sera considérée comme nuisible. Ne fait pas cette erreur."

Draco attendait sa belle devant la Grande Salle, le sourire aux lèvres. Évidemment, il ne se doutait de rien. À son réveil, son regard s'était dirigé vers le ciel, et les couleurs chatoyantes du soleil lui avaient rappelé les cheveux de Ginny, et il s'était souvenu qu'aujourd'hui précisément ils allaient fêter leurs quatre mois de relation. Comment pouvait-il qualifier ce qu'ils vivaient ? À ses yeux, ces quatre mois partagés avec Ginny étaient parfaits. Chaque instant à ses côtés illuminait tout le reste, et tout ce qui autrefois le terrifiait disparaissait quand il allait se perdre dans la chevelure enflammée de son aimée. Avant de descendre de son dortoir, il attrapa dans sa valise le petit présent empaqueté qu'il avait acheté pour elle. C'était avec un sourire qu'il pensait immortel qu'il s'était donc rendu à leur point de rendez-vous habituel.

Mais, dès qu'il la vit, il comprit. Elle avait couché avec _lui_. Un immense sentiment de désespoir l'envahit soudainement. Il savait, il _savait_ ce que ça annonçait. Il lui restait deux semaines, tout au plus, avant qu'elle ne le largue. Malgré tout, il continua de sourire.

"Coucou, dit-elle.

- Coucou, répondit-il."

Il cacha son paquet dans sa poche, et la suivit jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

"Tu as couché avec lui, finalement, hein ?

- Yep !

- ... et donc?

- Donc quoi ?

- C'était... bien ?

- Évidemment ! C'est Harry après tout !"

Chaque mot lui donnait l'impression d'être lacéré. _C'est Harry, après tout !_ Alors il avait raison, face à son rival il ne valait rien ! C'était injuste, mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Il avait accepté cette situation, par amour. Oui, _par amour_; alors il devait se taire, et accepter. Leurs chemins se séparèrent, et tandis qu'elle allait saluer quelques idiotes de Gryffondor, il se dirigea vers la table de sa Maison. Il sentait en lui cette impression d'échéance, comme si le monde allait s'écrouler très bientôt. Il prit alors conscience, d'un seul coup, de tout ce que Ginny signifiait pour lui, de tout ce qu'elle était, de tout ce dont elle faisait partie. Elle avait été sa vie, et cette vie allait bientôt avoir une fin.

Il ne mangea rien malgré les remarques de ses camarades. Il resta silencieux, les yeux rivés vers celle qu'il aimait, sirotant lentement une tasse de café au goût fade.

Tout était fini. Tout était perdu.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, la rouquine vînt vers lui et lui dit :

"Ce soir, rendez-vous à la Salle sur Demande."

Et elle s'en alla.

Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous. Un bouffée d'espoir lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Peut-être aurait-il finalement la chance de prouver qu'il valait mieux que ce crétin de "sauveur", ne serait-ce qu'au lit.

* * *

Alors, mes chers lecteurs, pas trop désespérés par les choix de Ginny ? Elle est affreuse, n'est-ce pas ? :]

Toujours pareil, une review, la suite... Mais n'hésitez pas à reviewer _même_ si quelqu'un l'a déjà fait... ;)


	19. Une dernière fois

**Disclaimer :** Heu, c'pas à moi, du moins, pas pour l'instant, mais j'y travaille, hein, j'y travaille...

**Mot de l'auteur :** J'aime bien ce système de "1 review 1 chapitre", moi ça me motive pour écrire (et pi ça me donne des reviews, ça compte quand même) et puis vous ça vous donne de la lecture ! Merci à Alix-Van-Myumyu (oui oui, maintenant, tu t'appelles comme ça. Et pi c'est tout.) pour sa review, qui vous donne le droit à ce nouveau chapitre... Enjoy ! :3**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 18.**

Après une heure d'amour, Draco et Ginny s'effondrèrent sur le lit au draps pourpres. Le jeune homme, tout en sueur, encore étourdi par son orgasme, se disait qu'il avait une chance de vaincre son ennemi. Sa belle avait eu pas loin de cinq orgasmes, et il se dit qu'elle n'avait probablement pas eu tout ça avec monsieur-le puceau-qui-s'prend-pour-un-héros.

La jeune fille quitta le lit, embrassa passionnément Draco et, après s'être rhabillée, partit dans la noirceur des couloirs de Poudlard.

_C'est définitif, _conclut-elle. _C'est Harry que je veux._

Malgré la performance de Draco, elle considérait le Gryffondor en tout point supérieur.

Elle sortit de sa sacoche un objet que n'importe lequel moldu aurait reconnu : un mp3. Certes cet instrument n'aurait pas dû fonctionner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, mais son père l'avait modifié de manière à ce qu'elle puisse l'utiliser partout. Un objet de sang-mêlé, en quelque sorte. En quelques pressions, elle lança une musique qui lui correspondait bien. Avançant au rythme de la musique, elle prit le chemin de la Salle Commune de sa maison.

_Je me fous, fous de vous_

_Vous m'aimez, mais pas moi_

_Moi je joue..._

Elle aimait passionnément cette chanson. Elle avait basé un si grand nombre de ses règles de vie là-dessus... Surtout, surtout cette phrase :

_Confidence pour confidence, c'est moi que j'aime à travers vous !_

Oui, elle s'aimait. Quand elle se regardait dans le miroir, elle était fière de voir sa poitrine bombée, sa taille fine, ses hanches se balancer. Elle se savait belle, et ça lui plaisait. Un bon psychologue aurait deviné que si elle aimait tant séduire et plaire, c'était parce que c'était la seule chose dont elle pouvait être sûre, la seule qualité dont elle pouvait voir un effet immédiat. Depuis un an, elle avait petit à petit dénigré les relations amicales pour se lancer dans des jeux de séduction plus dangereux les uns pour les autres, parce qu'ainsi elle sentait, dans l'étreinte amoureuse, qu'elle valait quelque chose.

_Amiez-moi à genoux_

_J'en suis fou !_

_Mais n'oubliez jamais que je joue contre vous !_

Oui, elle jouait. Elle s'amusait follement à présent. Elle avait eu celui qu'elle voulait, alors plus rien n'avait d'importance. Des années durant elle s'était efforcée de devenir belle, de devenir séduisante, un fantasme vivant, pour _lui_. Elle avait joué bien des rôles, pour pouvoir devenir, une fois le jour venu, _son_ idéal. Elle se sentait prête à tous les sacrifices pour lui. Elle avait confiance en l'avenir.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle virevolta, poussée par la musique, entraînée par le rythme.

_Moi j'aime sans sentiment..._

Aimait-elle Draco? Sûrement... Elle chercha quelque part dans son cœur, et fut soudain surprise de ne rien y trouver. Rien. Pas le moindre sentiment. Ni amour, ni rien d'autre. Comment était-ce possible? Le fait d'avoir retrouvé Harry avait-il effacé tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour le blond? Elle se stoppa, à quelques mètres de la porte de la Salle Commune, les bras ballants. Elle ne ressentait _rien_. Absolument rien. Un vide complet. C'était inattendu... mais pas désagréable. Elle n'avait plus peur de sa décision désormais. Certes elle allait le blesser, quelque part elle le savait, mais elle n'en éprouvait aucune gène, aucun scrupule. Il était devenu nuisible à son idylle.

En entrant dans la Sale Commune, elle fut étonnée de voir son aimé. Le brun était assis sur le canapé, endormi, la tête posée sur sa main. Elle s'accroupit devant lui pour le regarder. Que ses traits étaient beaux ! Que ses lèvres étaient attirantes ! Elle s'empêcha de l'embrasser de justesse. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait troubler le sommeil d'Harry. Son cœur battant à tout rompre, elle s'approcha néanmoins du visage de l'homme endormi. Lentement, le plus lentement possible, elle réduit la distance entre leurs lèvres. Dans sa poitrine, le battement se faisait de plus en plus fort, à tel point que cela l'étourdissait. Elle sentait désormais l'haleine chaude de Harry se perdre sur ses lèvres à elle. Elle entrouvrit la bouche comme pour cueillir ce souffle sacré, et pointa sa langue. Tout aussi lentement, elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre du corps endormi de son amant, et, en se relevant, déposa un doux baiser sur le front strié par les cheveux couleur d'ébène. Ce geste, pourtant simple, lui fit un tel effet qu'elle crut un instant être en pleine crise d'apoplexie. Son regard, auparavant plein de malice, n'était que douceur et amour pour cet être qui avait occupé son cœur dès leur première rencontre.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre son dortoir, un grognement endormi lui parvint du canapé. Elle se retourna. Il était réveillé, apparemment.

La rouquine s'approcha à nouveau de son bien-aimé, et s'assit sur ses genoux.

"Coucou vous, dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

- Salut toi, répondit-il, les yeux dans le vague. Tu... Où étais-tu?

- Oh, je réglais quelques détails. Dis, je voudrais te dire un truc, mais je voudrais être sûre que tu es assez réveillé pour comprendre."

Il se frotta les yeux, geste infiniment trop mignon pour Ginny qui le serra dans ses bras. Une fois l'étreinte terminée, il lui sourit.

"On va dire que je suis réveillé. Alors, que voulais-tu me dire?

- Je vais rompre avec Draco."

Cette fois, Harry était réveillé. Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine, et s'était mis à accélérer.

"Que, mais... Quoi? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est - toi - que - je - veux ! répondit-elle d'un air coquin.

- ...d'accord."

Il n'était pas mécontent. Au contraire, il trouvait cela légitime. Après tout, c'était lui qu'elle aimait, depuis toujours, c'était donc vers lui qu'elle devait revenir dès qu'il l'appellerait. Satisfait, il reposa sa tête contre le dossier du canapé et, oubliant la présence de Ginny, se rendormit.

La jeune fille ne comprit pas, mais se dit qu'il devait être bien fatigué. Après l'avoir regardé avec amour, elle prit le chemin de son dortoir.

* * *

J'entends déjà vos hurlements de rage :]

Tout doux mes amis, ce n'est pas fini, j'ignore moi même comment cela va se finir, alors ayez confiance en le bon sens de l'auteur (heu, attends, ça c'est moi _) et tout ira bien ! (quoique)

Une review, un chapitre, à vous les studios o/


	20. Dégénération

**Disclaimer :** Mais puisque je vous dit que ce sont mes lecteurs qui m'ont prise en otage ! Ils me forcent à m'approprier le monde Rowling, j'y suis pour rien ! Tenez, voyez ces marques de fourchette ! T^T

**Mot de l'auteur :** Mes chers lecteurs, je vous aime passionnément, mais j'aime encore davantage vous entendre hurler de rage après les personnages et le fil de l'intrigue... Néanmoins, je ne suis pas responsable, l'histoire se déroule ainsi, je ne suis que le messager qui vous apporte ses délices et ses affres... Bref, voici la suite tant attendue, ça va de mal en pis ! Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

À son réveil, Harry se rappelait vaguement d'avoir appris une bonne nouvelle la veille. Quand il se remémora soudain la visite nocturne de Ginny, il sauta hors du canapé pour courir jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Tout le monde était déjà levé, mais nulle part il ne voyait la jeune fille. Il se dit qu'elle devait être en train de rompre. Ça n'était pas plus mal. De bonne humeur, il rejoignit ses amis à la table des Gryffondor et leur raconta une de ses merveilleuses aventures qu'il avait vécu hors de l'école.

De son côté, Draco s'était éveillé dans la Salle sur Demande, tout engourdi de la nuit d'amour, le sourire aux lèvres à l'évocation des paroles de Ginny.

_"Je t'aime, et ça c'est pas un mensonge !"_

Elle l'aimait... Oui, elle le lui avait dit. Qu'avait-il à craindre alors ?

Soudain, l'objet de ses pensées fit irruption dans la salle. Il se leva en sursaut, le drap autour de la taille, et se précipita vers elle. Il voulait l'étreindre. Il voulait la sentir contre lui. Il voulait respirer son odeur si délicieuse.

Elle ne répondit pas à son enthousiasme. Durant l'étreinte, elle garda les bras le long du corps, froide à tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa réaction n'était pas normal. Il la lâcha et recula de quelques pas. Les yeux de Ginny étaient froids, vides d'émotion. Soudain, il eut peur.

"Non..."

Il venait de comprendre.

"Tu me largues...?"

Il recula à nouveau.

"Non !"

Elle s'approcha de lui.

"Non, ne t'approche pas ! Va-t-en !"

Elle continua d'avancer, imperturbable, le regard vide.

"Draco, c'est fini. Je ne t'aime plus."

Il lâcha le drap, nu face à elle, et s'effondra. Comme pour se reprendre, il se releva d'un coup, la regarda droit dans les yeux, et s'exclama :

"Tu mens !

- Non Draco. Je ne mens pas."

Elle avait une voix douce mais déterminée. Comme une adulte face à un enfant.

"Si ! Tu mens ! Tu me disais cette nuit que tu m'aimais !

- Que je _t'aimais_. Mais je ne t'aime plus.

- C'est impossible. On n'arrête pas d'aimer comme ça, d'un coup. Ça n'existe pas ce genre de choses !

- Et pourtant c'est le cas. Je n'y peux rien. J'ai beau chercher, il n'y a plus aucun sentiment pour toi. Plus aucun. Je suis désolée Draco.

- C'est _lui_ hein ? C'est _lui_ qui t'a tourné la tête !

- Harry n'y est pour rien...

- Ne prononce pas _son _nom ! Je te l'interdis !

- Draco, je ne suis plus à toi. Je n'ai nullement envie d'obéir à tes ordres."

Il secoua la tête. Il refusait ce qui arrivait. Ce devait être un mauvais rêve. Ginny, le larguant? C'était impossible. Tout bonnement impossible. Elle avait le dessus de la situation. Pour se donner un peu de contenance, il se rhabilla d'un coup de baguette. Juste le temps de recouvrer ses esprits.

"Je le savais. Je savais que dès l'instant que tu coucherais avec _lui_ tu ne m'appartiendrais plus. Mais, _s'il te plaît_, prends le temps de réfléchir...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir Draco. C'est entièrement décidé.

- Ah ? Qu'est-ce qui est donc décidé ? Votre mariage ? Vos cinq enfants ? Votre maison de banlieue avec le chien ? Hein ? C'est ça qui est décidé ?"

Elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Plus que de rage que de tristesse, elle éclata en sanglots. Elle ressentait une violente colère envers Draco. Le jeune homme, sans trop comprendre, se dirigea vers elle et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se débattit et s'écarta de lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de leur arriver.

La jeune fille sentait une fureur sourde fuser dans sa poitrine. Nuisible. Il était nuisible. Il devait disparaître, et tout de suite, de sa vue. D'un geste large, elle le poussa. Il tomba à terre, les yeux emplis de terreur. Les iris couleur noisette de Ginny semblaient brûler d'une émotion qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il recula jusqu'au lit et eut d'un coup l'impression que son monde s'écroulait. Elle partait. Cette fois-ci, c'était pour de vrai. Elle partait.

Elle se détourna de lui dans un geste de dédain et sortit de la pièce.

_C'est pas possible_, pensa le Serpentard._ C'est une blague... Non, c'est impossible... Ginny... Ginny, pas toi... Tout mais pas toi... Ne pars pas, je t'en supplie..._

Cela faisait deux semaines déjà que Ginny avait abandonné Draco pour son amour idéal. Elle était heureuse. Vraiment, enfin, elle était heureuse.

Ce matin-là, elle se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude. Entre les rideaux de la Salle sur Demande, des rayons de soleil factices venaient faire briller les cheveux ébène de son amant. Attendrie, elle se pencha vers lui et l'observa. Ses traits nobles la faisaient chavirer à chaque fois qu'elle les détaillait, son air d'abandon presque sérieux, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, ses lèvres bombées par une moue, tout chez lui la ravissait. Elle connaissait ce visage par cœur, et pourtant elle prenait toujours autant de plaisir à le fixer des minutes durant.

_"Plaisir", hmmm?_

Etonnamment, depuis qu'elle était avec Harry, Ginny ressentait beaucoup moins ces pulsions sexuelles qui avaient fait sa réputation auparavant. Elle était comme apaisée physiquement, bien loin de la rouquine sulfureuse qu'un bon nombre d'étudiants de Poudlard avaient connue.

Dans un geste d'une douceur presque maternelle, elle déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son aimé. Ce dernier poussa alors un léger grognement ensommeillé, puis il ouvrit les yeux.

_Oh, encore ?_

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait dans ses bras, Harry ressentait un désir toujours plus ardent de la posséder. Peut-être voulait-il être certain qu'elle était là. Peut-être avait-il juste l'idée du sexe comme un moyen ultime d'atteindre le bonheur. Toujours est-il que Ginny commençait à savoir, d'un coup d'œil, que son amant avait envie d'elle. Il y avait dans son regard quelque chose de différent, sur son visage un changement minuscule, une expression peut-être, qui lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il la voulait immédiatement. Et, comme à chaque fois, elle céda.

Cela arrivait de plus en plus. Elle était sa chose, elle n'avait plus aucune volonté. Pourtant, elle n'était pas du matin. Elle se sentait sale, elle aurait voulu prendre sa douche, boire un verre de jus de citrouille, et peut-être, pourquoi pas, après, faire l'amour. Mais elle se laissait faire, car au premier baiser elle se sentait totalement confondue, une douceur immense s'emparant de sa poitrine, une sensation brûlante fusant dans son bas-ventre.

Ginny n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser faire. Elle était une battante, non ? Alors pourquoi, pourquoi était-elle allongée ainsi sur le lit, gémissante, sans aucune volonté ? Était-ce cela le pouvoir de l'amour passionnel ?

Lui était heureux. Il l'avait, pour lui, rien que pour lui. Depuis deux semaines son rival avait disparu de l'école. Chaque jour il la prenait. Elle était à lui. Il ne demandait rien de plus, juste qu'elle lui appartienne.

* * *

Hé, rengainez vos sabres siouplait ! Je sais que c'est désespérant, mais... Cay comme ça ! è_é

Une review, un chapitre, bientôt la suite o/


	21. Il y a quelque chose

**Disclaimer :** Il était une fois une petite sapiwette sauvage qui flânait dans la forêt ; c'est par pur hasard qu'elle se retrouva en possession de l'ensemble de l'univers de Harry Potter, et la hache cachée dans son panier à pique-nique n'y était pour rien.

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bon, c'est la dernière fois que je poste aussi vite, parce que vous épuisez mes réserves là ^^" Je vais essayer de continuer à écrire assez vite, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre =\ Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre, Enjoy o/

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :**

C'était un bel après-midi de printemps. L'air embaumait, les fleurs laissaient flotter leur parfum de renouveau dans le soleil faiblissant. Il faisait chaud, il faisait bon.

Ginny allait vers la gare, la tête dans ses pensées, le corps rompu par les efforts de la journée.

_Encore, hein ? Il en voulait encore. Et encore._

Elle était toute éprouvée par l'incident qui avait survenu dans la matinée. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire l'amour. Elle avait dit non.

_Flash-back :_

_"Hmmm... Harry, s'il te plaît, non..."_

_"Quoi ?"_

_"Pas maintenant, je suis pas motivée..."_

_"Mais c'est pas un problème ça ! Je vais m'en charger..."_

_"Non, s'il te plaît, non... Vraiment non !"_

_Harry se redresse, interloqué. Il la regarde, fronce les sourcils. Elle est nue, lui aussi. Elle sait qu'il en a envie, elle le sent contre elle, désireux, tendu, mais elle n'en a pas envie. Pas cette fois. Elle n'a pas envie de céder._

_"Mais... Pourquoi ?"_

_"Parce que, je n'en ai pas envie c'est tout, c'est bon c'est pas un drame !"_

_"Mais... Mais..."_

_"Et puis, j'avais envie de prendre une douche d'abord."_

_Il lui lance un regard dédaigneux, se recouche à côté d'elle, et lui tourne le dos._

_"Bah vas-y alors" dit-il d'une voix méchante._

_Ginny se sent soudain blessée. Qu'a-t-elle fait qui mérite un tel changement ?_

_"Mais... Ne te mets pas dans un tel état juste pour ça..!"_

_"C'est bon j'ai dit, va donc la prendre ta douche, puisque c'est si important pour toi !"_

_Est-il en train de faire une crise de... De quoi d'ailleurs ? Jalousie ? Non, on ne peut pas jalouser une douche tout de même ! Mais alors, que se passe-t-il ?_

_"Harry...? Y'a quelque chose qui en va pas ?"_

_"Tout va bien."_

_"Attends, tu te fiches de moi ? Tu me fais la cour, et d'un seul coup tu me parles méchamment ! J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?"_

_"Rien. C'est bon."_

_"Harry, c'est quoi cette réponse ? T'as quel âge ?"_

_Il se retourne vers elle d'un coup et la plaqua au lit._

_"Je ne pensais pas que la femme que j'aime me repousserait, voilà tout !"_

_Et il l'embrasse. Immédiatement, comme si son corps réagissait sans son accord, Ginny se sent fondre, comme à chaque fois. Elle se laisse faire. Mais cette fois-ci, elle prend conscience d'une chose : elle se fait manipuler. Elle n'existe pas. Une fois qu'Harry a terminé, elle se sent sale. Terriblement sale. Il s'en va, content. Pas un bisou, pas une remarque. Pas un mot. Juste le bruit de ses pas et de la porte qui s'ouvre, puis se referme._

_Fin du Flash-back._

Quelque chose clochait. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas. D'ordinaire, le printemps la remplissait de joie. Là, elle avait l'impression que le monde, tout autour d'elle, aspirait à être détruit.

Heureusement, cette journée se prévoyait sans soucis, sans aucun autre but que la détente. Les examens approchants, les élèves de la cinquième à la septième année avaient obtenu quelques jours de repos avant la grande période des révisions. Et, chose surprenante, Hermione Granger avait accepté de dénigrer de précieuses heures d'étude pour accompagner Ginny à Pré-au-Lard.

Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent face à face dans le wagon. Aucune ne parlait ; de toute manière, le train produisait un tel vacarme qu'il aurait été impossible de se faire entendre sans crier. Et Ginny n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour crier. Elle se pencha vers la vitre et posa son front chaud contre le verre froid. Le contact provoqua immédiatement une auréole d'eau condensée. Hermione eut l'impression de voir une jeune martyr la veille de son exécution. Cet étrange pressentiment la fit frémir, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle savait Ginny susceptible, fière, et sourde à tout avertissement ou conseil. Si elle tentait de lui donner son avis directement sur l'histoire que vivait son amie, elle risquait d'être automatiquement rangée dans la catégorie des "nuisibles". Or, Ginny était intraitable avec les nuisibles. Hermione ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Après tout, la rouquine vivait une période instable de sa vie, et si elle se faisait rejeter alors plus personne ne serait là pour la surveiller de loin et ramasser les morceaux s'il y avait de la casse.

Ce fut Hermione qui dirigea la promenade, de boutique en boutique, se contentant de donner son avis sur un livre ou sur une plume, en bref des banalités à pleurer, alors que son cerveau bouillonnait. Elle avait envie de lui crier de faire gaffe, de regarder où elle allait. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire, alors elle se bornait à expliquer en quoi la plume d'oie était excellente et en quoi elle dépassait la plume de coq de bruyère. Elle énumérait les avantages et désavantages de chaque article comme pour exorciser les avertissements qui l'obsédaient. Faire déferler ses connaissances était le seul moyen pour elle de se faire taire.

Leurs pas les menèrent ensuite aux Trois Balais où elles se posèrent, fatiguées et encombrées de sacs. Retranchées derrière leurs chopes de bièraubeurre, elles restaient muettes. A les voir, on aurait cru des amies séparées depuis longtemps qui se retrouvaient après des années d'absence. Tant de choses à dire, tant de mots à prononcer... Mais désormais une distance trop grande les séparait, une distance qui pour ces mots était infranchissable. Deux inconnues. Harry les avait fait devenir deux inconnues.

Hermione se décida néanmoins à parler :

"Hem... Alors, tout va bien avec Harry ?

- Oh ! Oui, s'exclama Ginny avec le sourire. Je vis enfin l'idylle que j'attendais depuis des années !

- Ah... Et, heu... Je suppose que tu n'as pas reçu de nouvelles de Malefoy depuis votre... séparation ?

- Non... enfin si.

- Raconte !

- Oh, ce n'est pas grand' chose... J'étais allée jusqu'à l'Allée des Embrumes - à cause d'un gage que j'ai perdu, ce serait trop long à expliquer - et je l'ai vu, de loin.

- Et...?

- Et c'est tout. Je lui ai fit signe, de loin. Il a baissé la tête et est entré dans une boutique. Après, je suis partie.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser quelques... questions intimes ? Ne le prends pas mal, mais je suis ton amie, je veux ton bonheur, si ma question te déplaît ne te mets pas en colère mais dis-le moi et je l'oublierai.

- Vas-y, répondit la rousse, qui sentait déjà la mauvaise humeur la gagner.

- Es-tu vraiment plus heureuse avec Harry ? Je veux dire : on ne te voit plus flirter avec les garçons, tu ne joues plus à provoquer les professeurs, tu es... Eh bien...

- Adulte ? Oui, je sais. J'ai changé. Mais c'est pour le meilleur, crois moi. Je me sens femme avec lui, mais en même temps je me sens fillette, fragile... C'est vraiment extra ce que je vis avec Harry !

- Hm... D'accord."

Elle n'osa pas poser plus de question. La limite entre l'amie et la nuisible était mince, et Ginny avait l'air d'être capable de tout balancer au nom de son amour pour Harry.

Au moment où elles sortirent, un hibou se posa près de Ginny. C'était le hibou des Weasley. Il portait une lettre que la jeune fille se précipita d'ouvrir.

_Ginny, mon Amour, _était-il écrit.

_Je dois partir, Dumbledore a reçu des informations importantes quant à mes recherches. Je pense revenir dans deux semaines, le temps d'aller jusque là-bas et de voir si les rumeurs sont fondées._

_Attends moi, tu me manques déjà._

_H._

Etrangement, le cœur d'Hermione se fit plus léger. Deux semaines, c'était peut-être suffisant pour faire entendre raison à Ginny...

* * *

Quand je vous disais qu'il ne fallait pas désespérer, après tout peut-être que ça va s'arranger !

Une review, un chapitre... Mais avec un peu de temps d'attente cette fois ^^" Oh pas beaucoup je vous rassure, juste le temps pour m'avancer d'un chapitre ou deux... :3


	22. A en vivre, à en survivre, à en renaitre

**Titre** : Merteuil et Casanova

**Disclaimer : **Cher journal, aujourd'hui encore j'ai failli à ma mission. En effet, je devais m'emparer des biens de l'extragénialissime J., mais hélas, pour mon plus grand désarroi, elle a posé entre mon trésorissime but et moi un obstacle infranchissable. En effet, elle avait fermé sa porte à clé... [Extrait des Mémoires d'une folle à lier par Saiwette, éditions Ovale en Coin.)

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Aah, mes chers lecteurs, je suis mortifiée. Impossible d'écrire depuis le dernier chapitre que j'ai posté. Heureusement, il m'en reste encore en réserve... Un peu de motivation de votre part m'aiderait peut-être... Oh, et pour les amateurs de jolis mots, je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire... :3 Enjoy ! o/

**Chapitre 21**

_Draco se penchait sur elle, faisait glisser entre ses doigts une longue mèche rousse. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur, une odeur réconfortante qui lui rappelait des soirs d'automne au coin du feu. Un parfum couleur châtaigne, couleur de douceur et de sécurité. Elle frémissait lorsqu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs langues se rencontraient, se caressaient, tout comme les mains de Draco caressaient les épaules de Ginny. L'étreinte remonta jusqu'à sa nuque, se plaçant à la base de ses cheveux. Elle le regarda. Il avait l'air désespéré. Il enfonça ses mains dans la crinière de la jeune fille et se courba jusqu'à être joue contre joue. Dans un geste empreint d'une extrême tristesse, il la serra contre lui et murmura :_  
_"Je t'aime Ginny... Ginny... Oh... Je t'aime... Ginny..."_

"Ginny !"

La rouquine se réveilla en sursauts. Près d'elle, sa voisine de dortoir la fixait d'un air inquiet.

"Ca va ? Tu sanglotais dans ton sommeil. J'ai cru bon de te réveiller... En plus, il va bientôt être l'heure du petit déjeuner.  
- Ouais, ça va... Merci en tout cas, Lucy.  
- Pas de quoi."

Et la jeune fille s'en alla. D'un geste sec, Ginny referma les rideaux de son lit. La voix de Draco flottait encore dans son esprit.  
_"Oh Ginny... Je t'aime..."_  
Aimer ? Que savait-il de l'amour ? Aimait-il au moins un millième de fois aussi fort que ce qu'elle-même connaissait ?

Connaît-il, se demanda Ginny, cette obsession à la fois douloureuse et délicieuse, qui fait qu'on a la personne que l'on aime dans la peau?

_Sait-il ce que c'est de se réveiller, et de penser à cette personne, de se coucher en espérant rêver d'elle, d'avoir peur de lasser ses amis à force de leur parler de cette unique personne qui hante ses pensées, de sursauter à chaque bruit, pensant enfin retrouver l'être qu'il aime ; sait-il ce que c'est de croire sentir à chaque inspiration son parfum, son odeur, puis se maudir d'être à ce point obsédé, à ce point accro ; connaît-il ce manque insatiable, de savoir la personne aimée à portée de main sans pouvoir la toucher, sans pouvoir la serrer, le besoin permanent de l'observer, de garder en mémoire tous les détails de sa personne, de se senir fier de marcher à ses côtés, de craindre de l'offenser ou de lui déplaire ; aime-t-il au point d'en pleurer, au point d'en exploser, à la fois de joie et de souffrance ; aime-t-il à en crever et à en vivre ; à s'en écorcher et à en guérir ; à en détruire tout ce qui vit et à en créer des univers ; aime-t-il à en crever...?_

_Oh, Harry ! Moi je sais ce que c'est de t'observer dormir des heures durant, de marcher dans tes pas, de m'ennivrer de tout ce que tu es, je sais ce que ça fait de te voir devenir de plus en plus petit sur le quai de la gare, de me demander en chaque instant s'il faut que je pleure ou que je paraisse indifférente ; je connais cette douleur poignante qui me donne envie de m'arracher le cœur, ce besoin d'être dépendante de toi, ce besoin que tu sois dépendant de moi ; je sais cette peur que tu m'abandonne pour une autre, cette peur d'être seule sans toi, cette certitude que sans toi je ne pourrai vivre, cette certitude, oui, que sans toi je ne pourrais que mourir, cette certitude que sans toi je n'ai pas de vie... Harry, je sais ce que c'est de te voir marcher devant moi et d'avoir envie que tu me prennes la main, je connais le sot espoir d'un baiser, l'espérance vaine d'un regard, d'un sourire, la blessure rougeoyante à chaque refus, à chaque reproche ; cette peur de te déplaire, Harry, cette peur que tu me rejettes, que tu puisses te passer de moi... Je connais ce tourment qui me fait oublier qui je suis, qui me fait oublier jusqu'à mon existence, qui ne me laisse en tête que ton nom, que ton regard ; ce besoin d'être en chaque instant à tes côtés, ce besoin nouveau de tes bras autour de moi, cette envie de poser ma tête contre toi, de respirer ton odeur, à en crever..._

_Harry, je sais ce que c'est de passer des heures à pleurer en regardant ta photo, à espérer que le ciel me délivre tout en le menaçant de le renier s'il le faisait ; je sais ce qu'est cet amour qui me rend folle à lier, qui m'oblige à perdre tout ce qui fait que je suis, qui me fait oublier d'Être ; je sais ce que c'est que te chercher du regard même quand je sais que tu n'es pas là, je sais la crainte d'un regard désapprobateur ; je sais cet amour qui me brûler à en mourir, qui me glace les veines, qui me fait mourir et vivre, qui me fait renaître à nouveau ; je connais cette mélancolie salvatrice, ce besoin de m'éloigner, ce besoin de ne plus être dépendante de toi, ce besoin de ne plus être au près de toi... Je connais cet amour qui me fait parler et rire comme toi, qui me fait devenir comme toi..._

_Harry, je t'aime, je t'aime, pas à en mourir, non, pas ça, moi je t'aime à en vivre._

_Je t'aime à en vivre. À en survivre. À en renaître._

_Harry... Reviens... Tu es parti depuis déjà cinq jours, et je peine en ton absence. Je suis ton entière prisonnière, volontairement enchaînée à toi... Oh, reviens... Je voudrais dormir, et qu'à mon réveil tu sois là, et non des réminiscences d'un autre homme dont je ne veux pas..._

"Ginny ? Tu t'es rendormie ?"

La voix de Lucy ramena Ginny sur terre. Depuis le départ de son bien aimé, elle était comme déconnectée du monde. Elle était absente. Rien n'avait de sens, dès qu'il n'était plus là. Et ces rêves, ces rêves inexplicables qui revenaient sans cesse... Des rêves de Draco, des rêves de douleur et de tristesse... Comme si elle ne souffrait pas déjà assez pendant la journée !

Lors du petit déjeuner, alors qu'elle boudait ses toasts, elle fit part à Hermione de ces rêves. Il lui fallait se délester du poids de cette vie nocturne qui l'épuisait presque autant que si elle n'avait pas dormi.

"Hm... Tu as entendu la rumeur à propos de Draco ? demanda Hermione.  
- Non ? Quelle rumeur ?  
- Eh bien, on dit qu'il est avec Pansy Parkinson, maintenant. Ou du moins, qu'il est revenu avec elle. Ils étaient ensemble avant qu'il ne commence à séduire toutes les filles de Poudlard.  
- Oh...  
- Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire beaucoup d'effet. Je pensais que ça te toucherait au moins un peu.  
- Que veux-tu que je dise ? Je m'en fiche complètement. Il fait ce qu'il veut, on est libres.  
- A t'entendre, tu ne l'as jamais aimé...  
- Hé !"

Ginny se leva brusquement, les joues empourprées.

" Je ne te permets pas de dire ça. Tu ne sais rien de mon histoire. De notre histoire. Alors ce genre de commentaire, tu te le gardes. À bon entendeur, salut !"

Et elle quitta la Grande Salle.

Hermione soupira. Son plan d'approche avait pris un sacré coup. Elle avait été décontenancée d'entendre Ginny se confier d'elle-même, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas su comment réagir et avait laissé ses émotions la guider au lieu d'écouter son intellect. Et résultat : Ginny allait probablement la fuir comme la peste désormais. Elle se prit à espérer que Harry ne revienne pas, ou du moins pas avant longtemps, le temps qu'elle reprenne contact avec son amie, et qu'elle arrive à... À quoi exactement ? Que craignait-elle ? Harry était son ami aussi, de quel droit cherchait-elle à s'immiscer dans leur relation...?  
Non, ça n'était pas aussi simple. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas entre Ginny et Harry, mais elle ne savait pas quoi, et pour rien au monde la rouquine ne le lui dirait. Seulement, elle savait également que personne n'était aussi proche de la jeune fille qu'elle ne l'était elle-même. Elle était vraiment la seule à pouvoir l'aider. Mais Ginny avait raison, elle ne connaissait pas les détails de l'histoire, par conséquent elle n'avait pas le droit de juger qui que ce soit. Après tout, Ginny affirmait être heureuse aux côtés du Gryffondor...  
Oui, mais elle changeait. Elle ternissait de jour en jour, qu'il soit là ou non. Elle pouvait bien mettre ça sur le compte de l'absence de son bien-aimé, il n'en restait pas moins le fait qu'elle paraissait moins vivante depuis qu'elle avait remplacé Draco par Harry.

"Remplacer"...? Non. Depuis que Harry avait repris sa place légitime, si on en croyait les dires de Ginny.  
Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, bien décidée à remettre à plus tard son plan d'attaque et à se concentrer sur ses révisions...

* * *

Heureusement qu'Hermione est là, n'est-ce pas ? Mais va-t-elle réussir à remettre Ginny sur le droit chemin?

...Est-ce seulement la bonne question? :]

Une review, un chapitre... Et ne soyez pas avares \o/


	23. Le retour

**Titre** :Merteuil et Casanova.

** Disclaimer :** Notre mère Rowling, qui êtes aux cieux [pas encore, je ne suis pas encore sur son testament], que ton univers [m'appartienne] soit sanctifié, que [mon] ton règne vienne, que tes personnages soient [torturés] glorifiés par [moi] les lecteurs et les fans de toutes les générations. Donne [moi] nous aujourd'hui [tes droits d'auteur] le spectacle d'un monde magique en enchanteur, pardonne-nous nos [vols, viols, slash, twincest, mpreg, oc, ooc, plagiats] lectures inattentives comme nous [battons à mort à coup de fourchette] pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous lisent d'un œil distrait, et ne nous soumets pas [aux royalties] à des écrits apocryphes, mais délivre-nous [des camisoles, ou au moins la mienne] du Mage Noir, [et meurs dans d'atroces souffrances] Ainsi soit-il.

**Petit [long] mot de l'auteur :** Ok, je me rends. Cette fois c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre avant ma terrible panne sèche. Par contre, j'ai une idée, un Luna/Hermione qui peut être, ou non, selon vos envies, rated M. Une Luna psychopathe et amnésique, une Hermione consolante et brillante, un univers sombre et totalement tordu, bref, tout ce qu'on aime ! Si ça vous tente, dites-le moi, ça vous donnera de quoi patienter en attendant que j'arrive à me débloquer sur le chapitre 25... Bref, voici la suite, c'est pas bien long, ça ira mieux après... Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Il revînt au bout de deux semaines, comme prévu. Depuis quelques jours, Ginny était fébrile, comme si elle avait en permanence les doigts dans une prise électrique. Tremblante, faisant à peine attention au monde extérieur, totalement renfermée, les sens aux aguets, elle guettait le retour de Harry.

Et il revînt. Cette fois-ci il ne fut pas acclamé, sinon par ses amis intimes. Les autres élèves étaient trop absorbés par leurs révisions pour s'occuper des événements hors-cours.

Dès qu'elle le vit, Ginny se jeta sur lui. Il la rattrapa au vol et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien. Il frotta son nez contre le sien et sourit comme jamais on ne l'avait vu sourire. Et elle, Ginny, était rayonnante. Si Hermione n'avait pas été à la bibliothèque à ce moment-là, elle aurait peut-être revu son avis à propos l'influence de Harry sur son amie. Mais elle n'était pas là, et, à vrai dire, dès lors que Ginny et Harry furent réunis, les autres personnes perdirent toute consistance. Après un vague au revoir, les amoureux s'évaporèrent et rejoignirent la Salle sur Demande.

Ginny tremblait de désir au simple contact de son aimé. Son parfum, blancheur de lys, lui fit perdre la raison. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme un naufragé à sa bouée et l'embrassa. La pression de ses seins contre le torse de Harry, bien qu'entravée par les vêtements, ou peut-être accentuée par ces obstacles, suffit à la rendre brûlante. Il la regarda intensément, avec ce regard si différent, si... érotique. Elle fixa sa bouche entrouverte un instant, savourant par avance le contact de leurs lèvres, puis s'avança à nouveau pour qu'il prenne possession d'elle. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, se pressèrent, s'éloignèrent, puis se retrouvèrent à nouveau. Les langues timides sortirent légèrement pour une caresse douce mais terriblement excitante. Il l'empoigna avec force et la pressa contre lui sans interrompre le balai de leurs baisers. Puis, avec des gestes empressés, il entreprit de la déshabiller. Il parut étonné de voir qu'en dessous de sa robe de sorcier elle ne portait qu'un sweat à capuche et un pantalon de jogging, pas de sous-vêtements affriolants, une tenue tellement différente de celles qu'elle portait habituellement... Mais peu importait. Il fit valser les fades vêtements et se dévêtit à son tour. Elle n'avait rien à faire, il était déjà dur et impatient. Elle tenta de faire durer l'étreinte avant de s'allonger mais il la porta de force sur le lit. Les bras musclés du brun la plaquèrent contre le lit, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle s'abandonnait totalement sous ce poids. Prête à tous les délices qu'il avait l'habitude de lui procurer, elle ferma les yeux et attendit la pénétration.

En deux minutes, c'était fini. Ginny n'eut pas le temps de comprendre. Il l'avait pénétré, avait fait quelques déhanchés, puis avait joui dans un râle avant de s'effondrer à côté d'elle.  
Elle n'avait pas compris. Et elle dans tout ça ? Il la laissait tomber en deux minutes ? Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé, jamais ! Pas même avec le plus inexpérimenté de ses amants !  
La frustration commençait à l'envahir, quand elle posa le regard sur Harry. Il était pâle, les lèvres rouges, le souffle haletant, il la regardait à travers ses paupières mi-closes, et, surtout, il souriait. D'un sourire un peu coupable, comme un enfant qu'on aurait pris en flagrant délit de vol de confiture.

"Désolé mon amour, mais tu m'as tellement manqué..."

Sa voix, douce et timide, eut raison de la colère de Ginny. La jeune fille s'élança vers lui et le pris dans ses bras dans un geste maternel empreint de douceur et de tendresse. Il avait raison ! Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis si longtemps, évidemment, ç'avait été trop intense pour lui, et elle osait s'en fâcher ! Au contraire, elle aurait dû se sentir flattée d'être aussi désirée !

"Non, non Harry, c'est moi qui suis désolée... Et puis c'est pas grave, je prendrai ma revanche demain matin...  
- Mais, je croyais que tu n'étais pas du matin...  
- C'est pas grave mon cher amour, mon bel amour, demain je serai du matin, et je serai comblée comme tu as été comblé ce soir !"

Mais le lendemain ce fut pareil. Deux minutes. Peut-être trois. Elle eut juste le temps d'avoir un peu de plaisir. Cette fois, aucune excuse, juste un petit sourire contrit. Elle se sentait un peu contrariée, mais ne dit rien.

Quand vînt le moment béni où elle avait une pause, Ginny prit congé de ses amis et s'en alla marcher dans le parc. La lumière éclatante de l'après-midi faisait presque briller l'herbe foisonnante. Elle s'avança jusqu'au lac, au bord du quel elle s'allongea pour réfléchir un peu. Quelque part, quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais quoi ?

Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit simplement frustrée à cause de la veille, et de ce matin ? Impossible. Elle savait reconnaître la frustration physique. Non, cela n'avait rien à voir. Il s'agissait d'un tout autre manque. S'était-elle trompé en le choisissant...?

"Ah ! Ginny, tu es là !"

Harry l'avait rattrapée, il s'assit à côté d'elle, silencieux. Il passa un instant, pendant lequel Ginny prenait pleinement conscience de la présence de son aimé. Se tromper ? Elle ? Jamais elle ne s'était trompée ! Et surtout pas là !  
Elle se releva et se jeta sur Harry, et ensemble ils basculèrent dans l'herbe. Elle l'embrassa, avec en elle toute cette passion qui la dévorait, qui la brûlait, et qu'elle partageait avec lui. Ils se regardèrent intensément dans les yeux, le souffle court. On aurait dit qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer. Soudain, la frustration disparut. Elle était simplement avec l'homme de sa vie, aucun doute n'était permis. Ginny Weasley avait auprès d'elle le seul et unique homme qui pourrait la rendre heureuse pour la vie entière. Ils étaient allongés maintenant, l'herbe les cachait et le doux remugle du lac les endormaient à moitié. Giny se prit même à somnoler, et était sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil, quand Harry se releva. Il la regarda et lui sourit, d'un de ces sourires qui font qu'on sent que la Terre tourne comme elle le doit.

"À quoi penses-tu ? demanda la jeune fille.  
- Je me demandais si ces herbes étaient assez hautes pour nous cacher... pour certains choses, tu vois...  
- Mais, Harry, on va avoir cours !  
- Oh, ne fais pas ta petite nature ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu ne l'as jamais fait dehors ?  
- Parce que toi oui peut-être ?  
- Oui."

La réponse lui coupa le souffle. Une autre question, immédiate, brûlait les lèvres de Ginny. Qui ? Avec qui avait-il couché qui ne fût elle ?

"Tu veux que je te raconte ? demanda-t-il, enjoué.  
- ...si tu veux."

Elle ne le voulait pas vraiment. À vrai dire, elle ne voulait absolument pas en entendre parler, mais elle sentait que c'était un de ces moments où elle ne devait pas le contredire à moins de vouloir s'attirer ses foudres. Elle se prépara au pire, et ne fut pas déçue.

Il avait fait une escale dans un village pendant quelques semaines, et là il avait rencontré _Laureen_...

* * *

Ouais, je sais, c'est court. Mais après vous aurez droit à un flash-back et à la première fois de Harry, à la rencontre avec Laureen et à bien d'autres merveilleuses choses... Et n'oubliez pas mes reviews, [bande de bananes ingrates] mes chers lecteurs [qui ne méritent rien d'autre que de porter des chaises à trois pattes sur leur dos tour le long de leur vie] que j'aime tant.

Bien à vous, [votre bourreau] Sapiwette.


	24. Laureen

**Titre : **Merteuil et Casanova

**Disclaimer : **Pwëëëëëët ! A y est? On est en Décembre ? Alors... Chez Père Nowel, je sais que je te t'ai déjà demandé les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter, et, de toute évidence, c'était pas suffisamment clair. Donc. Cher Père Nowel, est-ce que tu pourrais influencer très très trèèèès fortement Madame Rowling pour qu'elle me mette sur son testament, et est-ce que tu pourrais la tuer juste après sitoplé? *catface* Merci Père Nowel \o/

**Mot de l'auteur : **Alors voilà, vous en avez pour trois chapitres de Harry et de sa première fois (on gagne du temps comme on peut, ayez pitié...) mais ne vous en faites pas, on reviendra très vite à notre chère Ginny ! Je vais essayer de faire, allez, une publication chaque lundi, ça vous va? Au fait, j'ai pas eu votre avis à propos de ma nouvelle fic... On a qu'à dire que je post, vous allez voir, etsi ça vous intéresse je continue \o/ Bon, autrement, comme cay presque Nowel, je vous propose un chapitre bonus... Sur Draco ! Oui oui, sur Draco ! Sur ce qu'il devient pendant que Ginny fait des mamours à son ennemi mortel. Par contre, je ne promets pas que ça sera joyeux. Érotique, intense, désespéré, oui, mais certainement pas joyeux... A vous de voir, je suis à votre service !

Enjoy :3

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

*Attention, gros flash-back !*

Un jeune homme arrive à l'entrée d'un village, couvert de boue, portant un gros sac sur le dos, un étrange bout de bois dans la main. En le voyant arriver, deux hommes se précipitent pour l'aider, car il tient à peine debout. C'est l'automne, tout le village est recouvert de feuilles rousses et jaunes, et des femmes balayent le pas de leur porte tandis que des enfants s'amusent à se jeter dans les tas de feuilles durement rassemblés par les employés municipaux. Un cadre de carte postale, "Vacances d'automne en campagne". La plupart des maisons laissent échapper une dense fumée de leurs cheminées, les autres appartiennent probablement à des citadins. C'est davantage un hameau qu'un village tout compte fait, il ne doit pas y avoir plus de vingt familles ici, trente peut-être quand l'été arrive.

Le jeune inconnu est amené, clopin-clopan, jusqu'au bar du village. "Moria", c'est le nom du village où Harry vient d'arriver. À peine installé sur une chaise de bar, on lui sert un vin chaud, peut-être un peu tôt pour la saison, mais exactement ce qu'il lui faut pour le remettre d'aplomb. Un vieil homme, la soixantaine dépassée, s'approche de lui et s'enquiert de qui il est et de ce qu'il fait ici.

"Me suis perdu, répond le jeune homme. J'étais à la recherche de... d'un trésor. Et puis je me suis perdu. Et des loups sont arrivés. J'ai pas réussi à fuir à temps."

C'est vrai qu'il est mal en point. Le vieil homme lui dit qu'il va appeler sa petite fille, qu'elle fait des études de médecine et qu'elle va arriver pour regarder ses blessures. Harry le remercie brièvement et reporte toute son attention sur sa tasse. Le barman n'est pas bavard, il reste plongé dans la lecture de son journal sportif, et il n'y a personne d'autre dans le café. Quelques minutes s'écoulent, puis une voix un peu aiguë se fait entendre :

"Hm, on a besoin de soins...?"

Harry se retourne et découvre celle qui lui a parlé. Aussitôt, c'est le coup de foudre. Elle est blonde, petite, avec des seins opulents et oppressés par son pull à col roulé. Le regard du jeune homme s'attarde sur sa peau laiteuse et son visage fin. Ses yeux gris le regardent avec surprise. Un contact visuel s'installe, interrompu par le barman :

"Bon, Laureen, tu vas pas rester comme ça avec la porte ouverte ? J'ai le chauffage qui tourne, moi !"

La jeune fille sursaute puis se rapproche de Harry. Pour la première fois depuis son départ, il se sent terriblement attiré par une fille. Elle lui propose de monter dans une chambre pour qu'elle l'examine. Ce bar est une ancienne taverne, qui fait de temps à autres hôtel pour touristes de passage. Il suit la jeune fille, obéissant. Les marches du vieil escalier grincent sur son passage, mais il est trop absorbé dans la contemplation de celle qui le précède pour s'en préoccuper. Il détaille avec fièvre la descente des cheveux blonds, jusqu'aux omoplates, la taille peu fine mais légèrement creusée tout de même, les petites fesses entravées par le jean qui se soulèvent à chaque pas. Il est totalement absorbé par la vue de ces jambes extrêmement fines... Oh, ces jambes... Comme il aimerait tout à coup les écarter pour profiter du doux repère qu'elle y cache... Non, en réalité il n'a aucune envie si poétique. Il veut simplement la plaquer contre le lit et la pénétrer. La baiser. La... Mais d'où lui viennent ces idées si perverses...?

Ils arrivent dans la chambre. Harry se demande soudain si son désir ne risque pas d'être voyant si elle l'examine tout de suite. Il prétexte un mal de tête pour vouloir s'allonger, et lui demande de passer plus tard. Elle obtempère et, avant de quitter la pièce, lui envoie un sourire qui lui brûle les reins. Il la veut. Mais il ne doit pas se laisser aller. Dès qu'il est certain qu'elle est redescendue, il dégrafe néanmoins sa ceinture et entreprend de se caresser en pensant à tout ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire ici même, à l'instant même, si elle avait été consentante et s'il n'avait pas été en mission importante... S'il n'avait pas été aussi pressé, en quelque sorte. Il laisse sa main vagabonder sur son sexe tendu et brûlant, s'imaginant avec elle à genoux sur le vieux plancher, la poitrine écrasée sur la couverture du lit, et lui la prenant par derrière, il ferme les yeux et peut presque sentir les doux et longs cheveux de la jeune inconnue dans ses mains tandis qu'il se cogne contre ses fesses à un rythme effréné, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que...  
Et il jouit, lamentablement, misérablement, à moitié satisfait seulement de savoir qu'elle va revenir et qu'il va avoir envie d'elle à nouveau.

Malgré cette certitude, il parvient tout à fait à se contrôler lorsqu'elle lui demande d'ôter son pantalon pour examiner sa jambe. Il faut dire que juste après son orgasme solitaire, sa douleur à la jambe s'est ravivée et lui fait depuis connaître l'enfer. A cette torture première s'ajoute celle de contempler, penchée au-dessus de lui, la femme qu'il désire mais qu'il ne peut avoir. Il voit ses lourds seins faisant pression sur son pull, ses mains s'activant pour déballer un bandage, elle se plie pour le ramasser par terre, il ne peut ôter son regard de son corps... Mais heureusement, la douleur coupe court à ses fantasmes.

Laureen commence à désinfecter la plaie de sa jambe, qui est dans un sale état. Elle caresse doucement le mollet de Harry et admire ses muscles. Il faut dire qu'il n'a cessé de courir ces derniers mois. Elle lui sourit, affirme qu'elle n'a jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi "joliment musclé". Il se dit qu'elle ne doit pas être une lumière. Une fois ses soins terminés, Laureen se prépare à partir.

"Laureen, commence Harry d'une voix faible  
- Oui ?  
- Est-ce que... je vous reverrai ?"

Elle rougit faiblement, baisse les yeux, puis sourit à nouveau.

"Oui, si tu... vous le voulez. Prenez ce cachet, la douleur partira bien vite. Si vous vous sentez bien, ce soir, on pourrait peut-être dîner en bas tous les deux..."

Le soir vient, Harry a pris une douche, un cachet, et s'est habillé du mieux qu'il pouvait. Au moins, il ne ressemble plus à un mendiant qui aurait passé sa vie dans une benne à ordure... Il tente de se coiffer, mais évidemment cela reste impossible. Il se rappelle soudain qu'il ne va pas à une soirée aux chandelles, qu'il va juste dîner dans une auberge miteuse avec une petite infirmière de campagne. Rien de très exceptionnel. Et puis, il est encore faible.

Il sort de sa chambre en boitant. Peut-être sera-t-elle attendrie de le voir aussi souffrant, peut-être voudra-t-elle s'occuper de lui un peu plus, hm, personnellement. Oui, ce soir, Harry Potter a décidé de séduire une jeune femme. Après tout, il est bien parti pour rester ici jusqu'à sa guérison complète, il serait trop dangereux de quitter le village avec les Mangemort qui rôdent dans la forêt à sa recherche, ici il peut rester invisible... Alors, tant qu'à faire, autant en profiter et s'amuser un peu ! Du moins est-ce ce qu'il pense alors qu'il descend les escaliers pour atteindre la salle où se trouvent les tables pour dîner...

* * *

Alors? Une review please? Vous en faites pas, juste trois chapitre (à peine, deux et demi en fait) et on repart dans notre histoire... A lundi prochain !

Votre dévouée Sapiwette.


	25. Harry ou l'art de la manipulation

**Titre :** Merteuil et Casanova

**Disclaimer :** Aah, je me languis de ne pouvoir être l'unique détentrice de ce merveilleux univers qu'est celui de Harry Potter... D:

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour bonjour ! Nous y voici, on est lundi, et j'ai un chapitre à vous donner. C'est-y pas merveilleux? Allez, courage, si vous me reviewez tôt vous aurez un chapitre avant la fin de semaine (ce qui ne m'empêchera pas d'en mettre un lundi prochain), comme ça on passe vite sur la vie d'Harry et on retrouve notre beau Draco... Il vous reste encore deux chapitres après celui-là et on revient au présent ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

Harry descend les escalier, l'œil alerte. Il espère que la jeune fille avec qui il doit dîner a gardé son pull, ce pull qui lui moulait terriblement bien les seins. Il arrive dans la salle et constate qu'elle n'est pas encore là ; il décide donc de s'installer. Autour de lui, quelques vieux habitués sont également assis autour de tables en vieux bois recouvert de nappes d'un vieux blanc presque douteux décoré par des motifs floraux. Comme il ignore quand l'infirmière va arriver, le jeune homme s'absorbe dans la contemplation de la salle. C'est un brin miteux. Les murs sont couverts de photos montrant, probablement, des stars locales. Des trophées occupent des étagères, bien espacés, plus tellement brillants avec le temps. Tout ici appelle à se plonger dans le passé. Aussi, Harry se met à divaguer et se souvient de son dernier contact avec l'amour de sa vie, Ginny Weasley. Il se souvient de tout, la douceur de ses cheveux, son regard étincelant et quelque peu provocateur, le goût chaud et sucré de ses lèvres, l'adorable chaleur de ses mains... Son corps, frêle, dans ses bras, comme une poupée... Mais pas si poupée que ça, car Ginny a un caractère d'acier. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut, et fait tout pour l'obtenir. Si seulement il pouvait être comme elle, non, si seulement elle avait pu venir avec lui...

"Vous attendez depuis longtemps ?"

Harry sursaute. Laureen est là, devant lui. Il oublie soudain la froide absence et le manque douloureux de Ginny, il ne se concentre que sur la présence de la jeune blonde qui se tient penchée, ses seins opulents appelant presque aux caresses. Il réalise tout à coup qu'elle ne doit pas porter de sous-vêtements, pour qu'ils soient autant soumis à la gravité. Le jeune homme se sent petit à petit excité. Il faut à tout prix qu'elle soit dans son lit ce soir.

"Comment va votre jambe ? demande la jeune fille.  
- Mieux, bien mieux, c'est grâce à vous.  
- Hm, peut-être pourrait-on se tutoyer ? répond-elle en rougissant. On a plus ou moins le même âge après tout...  
- Si vous... Si tu veux.  
- Je veux bien."

Elle s'assied en face de lui et, aussitôt, le barman s'approche pour prendre leurs commandes. Laureen conseille à Harry le rumsteak maison, il suit son conseil. Après le départ du serveur, un silence s'installe, sur le fond bourdonnant des conversations environnantes.

"C'est inhabituel de voir passer des jeunes dans ce village. En général, ils fuient tous.  
- Je suis arrivé en fuyant, fait remarquer Harry.  
- C'est vrai, convient-elle en riant. Que faisais-tu dans la forêt ? Plus personne n'y va en cette saison, c'est de la pure folie !  
- C'est... compliqué.  
- Mon grand-père m'a dit que tu cherchais un trésor..."

Ah. Le grand-père. Oui. Harry l'a totalement oublié, celui-là. Il lui faut absolument broder une explication, et vite !

"Eh bien... mon père est décédé récemment...  
- Oh, je suis désolée ! Si tu ne veux pas raconter, ce n'est pas grave...!"

Il veut continuer. Il veut la brouiller, l'impressionner, faire jouer le mystère. Il la veut, elle.

"Une semaine après son enterrement, j'ai reçu une étrange lettre. En fait, c'était lui-même qui l'avait écrite.  
- Bizarre !  
- En effet. Il était question d'un vieux trésor caché par son arrière-grand père... Attends, d'abord, je veux être sûr que tu ne répéteras rien de ce que je vais te confier."

Elle se penche par-dessus la table, ses seins s'écrasent entre ses bras. Vision divine ! Son air de conspiratrice la rend plus mignonne encore, avec ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses doigts fins retenant fébrilement les cheveux de sa frange...

"Tu peux compter sur moi ! affirme-t-elle.  
- Bien. Alors écoute..."

Il lui raconte une histoire comme un conte, une quête héritée de père en fils, dont il est le dernier héritier, un trésor fabuleux qui, dit-il, date probablement de la Renaissance, un trésor inestimable, pour la recherche duquel il a tout plaqué, études, maison, amis, cousins - petite amie. L'évocation de cette dernière provoque un léger froncement de sourcils chez son auditrice. Il se dit alors qu'il a sûrement une chance.

"Elle ne comprenait pas l'importance que ce trésor avait pour moi, dit-il. C'est le seul moyen que j'aie de comprendre mes ancêtres, mon passé ! Après tout, je ne savais pratiquement rien de mon père, je l'ai compris en lisant sa lettre. Ma mère a compris, elle, elle m'a laissée partir, mais ma copine..."

Petite pause dramatique, regard vers le plafond, léger reniflement.

"Ma copine, elle, ne voulait pas que je parte. Elle trouvait insensé le risque que je prenais en plaquant tout. Alors elle m'a quitté. J'aurais pourtant tellement, tellement aimé rester en contact avec elle pendant tout ce temps... J'aurais voulu lui écrire, avoir de ses nouvelles, mais non, elle s'est refusé à tout ça..."

Nouvelle pause. Il entame alors le récit de son voyage fictif. Enfin, fictif, en partie seulement, il s'inspire de ce qu'il a vécu depuis son départ du Terrier, ses longues nuits sans dormir, aux aguets dans sa tente, les journées de marche solitaires, les rencontres avec des gens tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, qui pouvaient peut-être l'aider dans sa quête... Et puis, les mangemorts. Ou, plutôt, les loups.

"Ce n'étaient pas les premiers que je croisais, mais d'habitude j'arrivais à les esquiver, à m'en tirer sans qu'ils ne me remarquent. Mais cette fois, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas."

Elle le regarde intensément. Il a capté toute son attention. Les plats, déjà terminés, ont à peine été savourés. Laureen a englouti sa Salade du Soir en hochant la tête au fil de son récit, laissant échapper quelques "Hmm, umm" d'approbation entre deux bouchées. Harry se délecte de son succès.

Malheureusement, son histoire est interrompue par le barman qui leur indique qu'il est tard et qu'il va fermer son restaurant, donc s'ils veulent discuter, c'est dehors ou en haut. Laureen laisse apercevoir une expression de frustration, et le jeune homme saute sur l'occasion pour lui proposer de monter dans sa chambre. Elle accepte, et ils se lèvent en chœur. L'addition n'est pas un problème, le grand-père de Laureen s'étant proposé pour payer tous les frais du jeune blessé.

En grimpant jusqu'à l'étage, Harry feint de souffrir terriblement, et la jeune fille vient immédiatement l'aider à marcher. Il s'appuie sur elle, son bras autour de ses épaules, leurs visages sont terriblement proches...

Arrivés dans la chambre, ils s'assoient sur le lit, et il reprend son récit.

"En fait, j'avais l'intention de suivre le sens du vent, de manière à ce qu'ils ne sentent pas mon odeur, comme je le faisais d'ordinaire ; seulement voilà, cette fois ça n'a pas marché. De toute façon, je me doutais que ça serait plus compliqué que ça : il y avait dans cette meute une sorte de vieille louve qui devait avoir un odorat particulièrement fin, et qui m'a repéré quand même. Elle a dû faire passer le message, et au final je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait : ils m'entouraient. Ils étaient tous maigres à souhait, ils n'ont pas dû manger à leur faim récemment... Mais la faim déploie la force, tu sais ?"

Elle ne le sait pas, mais elle s'en doute. Elle s'approche de lui, les yeux brûlants.

"Et...?  
- Et, alors que je me préparais à fuir, ils se sont tous jeté sur moi les uns après les autres. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir de ce qui s'est passé, c'est allé tellement vite... Je sais que j'ai réussi à assommer la louve qui m'avait repéré, après quoi j'ai utilisé la canne léguée par mon père du mieux que je pouvais, pour les repousser, les frapper si je pouvais... Mais j'ai fini par casser ma canne. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à perdre espoir."

Il sait qu'elle le regarde, probablement avec une terrible expression de désespoir, comme si elle vivait ce qu'il raconte. Mais il ne doit pas la regarder. Il doit continuer à lancer ses filets pour l'attraper...

"J'ai sérieusement cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée. Mais heureusement, j'avais développé de bons réflexes ! J'ai réussi à leur échapper, de justesse, mais ils ont réussi quand même à m'amocher un peu...  
- Et ta blessure à la jambe ? Ca ne ressemble pas à une blessure causée par une bête sauvage !  
- Eh bien... c'est un peu humiliant à dire...  
- Mais tu peux tout me dire !  
- ... je suis tombé, tout bêtement.  
- Hein ? Comment ça ?  
- En fuyant les loups, j'ai trébuché, peut-être à cause d'une racine, je ne sais pas très bien... En tout cas, j'ai dévalé une pente couverte de feuilles et suis tombé dans une sorte de petite crevasse au milieu de nulle part."

Il en était sorti en rampant, blessé et harrassé, et s'était ensuite lancé dans la recherche d'un endroit où s'abritter.

"C'est là que tu es arrivé à Moria !  
- Tout à fait."

Elle reste un instant songeuse. Il en profite pour l'observer. Va-t-elle tomber dans ses bras comme il l'espère ? Le regard de la jeune fille semble perdu dans le vide. A quoi pense-t-elle donc ?

"Quelle idiote..."

C'est ce qu'elle a dit, d'une voix à peine audible. Puis elle sursaute.

"Ah ! Euh... Je l'ai dit à voix haute...?  
- ...oui.  
- Je, heu... Je pensais à ta copine... Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu te quitter juste pour ça... Ce que tu fais est héroïque, elle n'avait pas le droit de te faire du mal comme ça!  
- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire comme si tu me comprenais, répond-il en rentrant dans le jeu. Je sais que j'ai l'air pathétique, mais n'en joue pas s'il te plaît..."

Elle se jette sur lui, le plaque sur le lit, et l'embrasse violemment.

"Je comprends, dit-elle. Je te comprends. Tu es un héros, et je veux prendre la place de cette garce qui a osé te faire du mal !"

_Bingo_, se dit Harry en enlaçant la jeune fille.


End file.
